My Heart
by WIWJ
Summary: Ten years after leaving Boston for Vegas, An accidental discovery leads Woody and Jordan back to the begining of everything. Dragging their friends, both past and present, along with them. Set ten years after The Reason.
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart**

A/N: Someone emailed me asking to write a CJ story.. I'm gonna start the third piece of the "this love" story line. It' s gonna be slow, I don't have a lot of time to write and I have a bunch of West Wing stuff to do and my X files fic is all but abandoned .- Lori

_My heart can't take this cover up.. you left me.._

Ten years after **The** **Reason**.

Woody pressed his thumb against the right side of the bio-identification pad of the elevator, stepping back as it kicked into motion and moved to the top floor of the Monticito. He leaned back against the wall, absently rubbing his back and going through the list of things in his head.

The elevator beeped at him. He glanced down at the screen on the security device catching the flashing message 'Continue with authorization, Mate?' He pressed his thumb to the opposite side of the pad , grinning a little as he did. He rarely noticed it anymore, the way Nigel had programed it as if it was him standing there flipping the controls himself. He guessed it was his own way of feeling as if he had done everything he could to insure their safety.

The elevator door slid open and he made his way down the hallway passed Danny's and to his door, thumbing another pad and typing in the code as the door clicked open. The red light blinking in ten second warning as he slipped through.

"Hi Dad." Ellie yelled over the noise of her I-pod. Woody gave her a look and the twelve year old obediently turned it down.

"You're going to go deaf." He said simply tossing his bag on the table and peaking under the lid of the pot on the stove. He made a face. "This can't be good."

"Yeah." Ellie muttered following her father's gaze towards the back bedroom. "You're public enemy number one."

Woody winced.

The alarm system beeped diligently and Woody glanced at the screen.

"Drew's home early." He whispered watching the image of his son in the elevator.

"He didn't have soccer." Ellie told her father.

"Still. It's Friday." Woody took the lid off of the pot and scrapped the edges of the.. what ever it was.. off of the sides before moving it off of the burner. "Is she sleeping?"

"I don't know." Ellie shook her head slowly. "There was yelling." Hoyt rolled his eyes picking up the phone and dialing.

"Mike?" He sighed leaning against the wall. "I'm sending the kids down for dinner."

Ellie raised her eyebrows and got to her feet, the door beeped again. She opened it before her brother had a chance.

"Come on." She muttered.

"What?" He muttered looking at his sister.

"We're going down to dinner."

"What did he do now?" Andrew looked over his head at his father.

"Go." Woody shook his head at him in mild amusement. "Don't leave the house!" He shouted after them, tapping the security screen as a reminder as his son glanced back.

"You're in no position to make threats Dad." His fourteen year old son called back in jest as the door slammed shut.

Woody looked at the door to his bedroom, running his hands through his hair before moving towards it.

"Hey." He called slowly, pushing the door open.

"Don't talk to me." She moaned.

"That bad?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Did you eat?"

"Ug."

"Jordan.."

"I hate you."

"I know. You still need to eat." He sat down on the edge of the bed smoothing his hand up her arm, over her shoulder and into her hair.

"This is all your fault."

"Technically no."

"How many times did I ask?"

"You weren't exactly persistent." He smirked.

"Woody I offered to do it myself." She moaned.

"Can't imagine why that turned me off to the idea.." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm dying." She whined. He smoothed his hand over her cheek.

"You're not dying. You're pregnant. I'm pretty sure that's the opposite of dying."

"I'm forty five. Have you ever been pregnant and forty five?"

"No." He whispered leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Then shut up." She mumbled pressing her forehead against him for a second.

"Okay." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "How about I make spaghetti?"

He watched her consider it, stroking the hair away from her face..

"No garlic. No onions.." Woody whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Okay." She whispered. "Don't think that I forgive you."

"Never." He grinned.

Truthfully the topic of him having a vasectomy had come up twice. During both Drew and Ellie's labor. Jordan's offer to preform the service herself had come two months ago while they were waiting for the pregnancy test results.

"Matt called." She whispered as he got to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Something about an old case.."

"I'll call him back."

"Kay."

Back in Boston Matt Seely was waiting for him to.

He sat at his desk, rubbing his hand over his face in disbelief. Not now.

Not after all this time.

You didn't find something out like this after all this time..

He swallowed hard and looked at the finger prints again.

They matched, he told himself. It was a match.

He was sure now. He was sure who killed Emily Cavanaugh.


	2. Chapter 2

(vegas) 

"You're disgusting." Danny winced watching his partner smear another layer of peanut butter over the banana lined bread.

"It's good. Try it."

"No."

" It's good!" Woody moved the sandwich towards McCoy's face, waving it under his nose.

"What are you , ten?"

"It's my boyish Midwestern charm." He chirped. Danny rolled his eyes. "What? I'm charming."

"You're obnoxious." He snorted. "I don't know how Jordan chose you over me."

"Yeah? Cause you're irresistible?"

"I am."

"I beg to differ." Both security officers heads jumped up. Mary smiled. "You two looked like Prairie Dogs just then."

"Prairie Dogs?" Woody raised an eyebrow at Danny.

"She's been watching Animal Planet again." Danny made a face. Woody's pager started firing, he looked down.

"It's the desk." He muttered picking up the phone. "Hoyt?"

"_There is a Boston Detective on the phone he said it was an emergency."_

"Yeah, pass him through." Woody sighed. He should have called Matt back last night.

"Woody."

"Matt if this is about Cal's parole hearing-."

"_I think I solved it."_ Matt breathed.

"What?"

"_The murder of Emily Cavanaugh_."

* * *

"I just don' t know why you both have to go." Jordan complained watching her husband toss clothes at his suitcase.

"Matt needs my help." Woody said vaguely. "And I need Danny's.'

"Is this about Cal?"

"No." He turned around quickly. "It's about a case."

"You know you're not a cop anymore right?"

"Jor, really, I mean, come on." He winced, checking the barrel of his gun before pressing it into it's black case.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"I'll be back soon." He watched her shake her head. "I know.. I know my timing sucks but Jordan it's an important case."

"Do I know it?"

"Huh?" He looked away, folding the clothes he had tossed and tucking them into his suite case.

"The case.. Was it one of ours?"

"No.. um it's something Matt's been working on. A Cold Case I used to play around with." Woody shrugged.

* * *

(boston) 

"Please oh Please tell me you've made a mistake."

"Not so much." Matt growled watching Woody glance uneasily around the police station. "Can't go home again?"

"Something like that." Hoyt muttered. "What do you have?"

"Does the name Ross Watkins mean anything to you?"

"Watkins? As in Kim Watkins?"

"Her father." Matt watched Woody carefully.

"What about him?" The former detective shook his head.

"Um.. He killed Emily Cavanaugh?"

"That's.." Woody shook his head again. Matt pulled out an evidence bag and dropped it onto the table. Hoyt starred at it. "What the hell is that?"

"The murder weapon."

"Where did-?" His eyes went wide and his fingers raked through his hair as he grabbed his phone and called Danny. "Get up here." He muttered closing the phone.

"Ross Watkins' back yard."

."(boston) 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm bad. I can't remember if they found the murder weapon or not. Lets assume not okay?**

"Hi." Woody smiled at the sweetness of her voice. That was a good sign wasn't it? She was happy it was him.

"Hi Sweetie."

"Are you downstairs?"

He paused, pressing his face harder against the phone and looking around the precient.

"No.. Jor..I'm.." He took a deep breath. "I'm still in Boston." He bit his lip at her silence."I'm so sorry."

"You have a break?" She asked curoiously a few minutes later.

"Huh?" He ran his hand over his face, pressing hard against his eyes.

"Matt's case.."

"He found the murder weapon." Woody glanced towards the confrence room as Kim Watkins hurried past Danny and into the room.

"So you should have been back by dinner." She snipped.

"It's been buried in the guys back yard for thirty plus years Jordan."

"Did you give it to Nige?"

"Of course I-. Jordan I'm sorry. Matt needs me to stay for a few days."

"A few?" She huffed.

"Yeah. He's got a suspect. He wants me to help the guys run some senerios."

"Yeah cause there is no one in Boston who could-."

"Jor.. Matt asked for my help."

"I know." She sighed. He pictured her, leaning back against the wall of the kitchen, her eyes gazing out the window.

"I'll call you when I'm done with the interview?" He watched Kim's animated movements through the doorway.

"Sure." She sighed again.

"Do you completely hate me?" He asked trying to sound pitiful.

"No." She hummed. "Not completely."

"I love you Jor."

"I love you too."

He hung up the phone and walked back towards the confrence room, sweeping open the observation room door. His eyes falling on Russ Watkins appraising the man as his daughter ranted on.

"This is the most rediculous-." Kim stopped, turning her face towards Matt. "Emily Cavanaugh was a friend of the family. My father wouldn't hurt a-."

"Fly?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "Cause I gotta tell you, I hear that a lot and I myself have killed a lot of flys. So if that's the measuring stick we're using-."

"Detective you have no evidence that my father-."

"We found the gun Russ."

Woody watched the man's head bob down.

"Got ya." Woody whispered. He glanced up at Kim, she winced at her father.

"Seems the new tenets were putting in a pool." Chirstina Santana leaned forward, her eyebrows raised. "Imagine their surprise."

* * *

"What the hell is your husband trying to do?"

"Umm.." Jordan held the phone away from her face for a second."Who the hell is this?"

"Who the hell do you think it is? Seriously Jordan what the hell? You really think my Dad could do something like that?" Jordan squinted her eyes and tried to place the voice.

"Kim?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Kim. Great. I'm glad you remember me."

"I.. It's not like we talk often Kimberly. It's been like five years."

"It's been two. You could have slipped this in then you know." She sneered. "Hey Kimmy I want to update my will and oh.. by the way I think your dad killed my mom."

"Your.." Jordan felt the breath press out of her. "Your Dad?"

"Woody had him brought in Jordan. They questioned him. They waved pictures of her body in his face Jordan.." She stopped ranting and waited. "Jordan?"

Jordan moved the phone away from her face slowly, looking at it like it was going to strangle her before she dropped it to the table.

This wasn't happening.


	4. Chapter 4

"Either he didn't do it or he feels awful about it." Seely hissed tossing the folder back onto his desk.

"He didn't do it." Woody sighed rubbing his face. "He knows who did maybe. But this guy didn't.." He glanced at the door. "I'm gonna go see if Nige-."

"Sure."

Woody made his way across the street, opening his cell phone and dialing his wife. She didn't answer. He gave the phone a quirky look. She hadn't answered all day. They'd questioned Russ Watkins three times in seven hours before releasing him, he'd stopped after each round and called home.

She wasn't speaking to him. That had to be it.

"Nige?" He wandered through the door. "Total bust."

"Woodrow." Woody was to exhausted to hear the slight panic in his frineds voice.

" I'm completely exhausted. Is there still a couch in Jordan's old office?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna go.."

"Woody.." Hoyt shook his head at his friends minor protest, swinging the door to Jordan's old office open and slipping inside. He was pretty sure it was Nige's office now anyway.

"You should have told me."

He jumped a mile when she spoke, her slow even whisper hushing through the room. He looked at her like she was a mirage.

"Woody." Nigle had appeared behind him in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He asked his head tilting down in guilty defeat.

"Your wife's in there." He grimaced looking from Woody to Jordan.

"Yeah." Woody studied Jordan's face for a second.

"Sorry Mate." The Brit mumbled as he pulled the office door closed and wandered away.

"So?" She asked expectantly, breaking eye contact with him and leaning back in the chair. He studied the roundness of her small body and the way her hands folded neatly on top of their baby the way they had with Drew and Ellie all those years ago when they were younger.

"How did you-?"

"Funny story." Jordan said dryly, her hands tracing small circles across her abdomen. "Kim called me.."

"Jor.." He exhaled slowly.

"You could have-."

"I didn't want you to get worked up. I didn't want to drag you through all of this again just to-." He crossed the room sitting on the desk in front of her, his eyes sweeping over her protectively.

"So?" She asked still avoiding her gaze

"He didnt' do it Jordan." He watched the mixture of diappointment and relief move across her tired face.

"Even with the murder weapon it still goes-." He listened to the hitch in her voice reaching out his hand to her cheek just before the tears started to fall.

"Don't cry. Sweetheart it's a lead. It's our first lead in fifteen years." He put his hands on each armrest and pulled the chair closer to him. She pressed her forehead to her thigh as he rubbed circles on her back.

"They always lead to no where." She whsipered in a plea.

"Maybe not this time." He told her leaning over and kissing her hair before sweeping it off of her neck and kissing her again.

"Just so you know? That's how you two ended up pregnant." Bug muttered opening the door and slipping into the room.

"Who asked you?" Woody grinned climbing off the desk.

"Says the man making out in my office." He looked at Jordan. "I'm sorry about Russ Watkins."

"Woody says its a lead." She sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

"How are you?" Hoyt asked clapping his hand on his friends shoulder. "How's Amy?"

"Fine and fine." Bug muttered setting down his breif case. "Nige said I just missed you yesterday. I thought you'd be gone when I got back."

"I got held up." He gestured at Jordan. "Yeah Nige was vage. Where were you?"

"Visiting a friend." He answered his eyes shifting away as he spoke.

"I thought maybe we'd get the band back together tomorrow, have lunch, talk about our glory days?" Woody walked behind Jordan, rubbing her shoulders absently.

"How long you here for?" Bug asked, his eyes shifting towards the door.

"Not sure."

"I.. I have somewhere to be tomorrow."

"Cancle it." Jordan huffed. "I'm in town like once every ten years."

"I can't. I have.. a friend who's.. having a difficult time and I need to be there."

"What's up with Nige?" Woody asked his eyebrows furrowing.

Bug rolled his eyes, settling his gaze back at them.

"I do have other friends."

"Sure you do." Jordan nodded giving Woody a quizical look and shrug of her shoulders.

"How about Friday?"

"Sounds good. I talk to Matt." Woody nodded his head turning back to his wife as she yawned. "We need to get you back to the hotel."

She nodded, dropping her head back against his chest.

"Jordan." Bug whispered quietly. "I'm sorry about all this."

She smiled at him as Woody lead her away. He could hear Nigel creaping up beside him as they got in the elevator.

"So. Did you tell her?" Bug asked quietly.

"No. Did you tell him?" Nige raised an eyebrow.

"No." Dr. Vj looked at the floor.

"This is going to get ugly Mate."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kim." Jordan clutched the receiver of the phone, twirling the cord around her fingers.

"_Satisfied? Or should we haul my eighty year old father back in for another round of good cop bad cop?"_

"I-. I'm sorry I really am, but I need to know. If your Dad has any informa-."

"_Then he would have come forward thirty years ago Jordan."_

"I'm sorry." She listened to the shower turn off, moving away from the door to the bathroom.

"_Save it."_

"How's your dad?" Kim huffed out an irritated noise at the question.

"Why don't you worry about your husbands convict brother and his damn parole hearing?"

"I guess he needs a new lawyer." She asked absently.

"_I haven't been his lawyer in two years Jordan."_ She listened to the bathroom door open, Woody took one look at her and tossed his head back in exasperation.

"I didn't know."

"How could you have?" Kim sneered._ "What happens in Boston has no relevance in Vegas."_

Kim sneered. 

"Kim. I'm sorry."

"_Save it."_ She heard the click of the phone, but it still took a second for it to register.

"Kim? Hello?" Woody took the receiver from her hand and put it back on the cradle, moving her towards the bed. "Did you know that Cal has a new lawyer?"

"Jordan don't.. just.. don't."

"He has a parole hearing in three days and-."

"We'll be safe and sound at the Montecito by then."

"Woods I'm just-."

"Don't." He begged. "You wanna call the kids or should I?"

She flashed him a 'this isn't over look' he glared back a loud and clear 'yes it is'.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Nigel yawned, absently smacking at the buttons of his computer one last time before closing up. He wanted to find something helpful, for Woody, for Jordan, but more importantly so that Danny McCoy would stop lurking around the door of Trace. He pulled another hot wing from the bucket and brought it to his lips. Then it happened.

"What the-?" He leaned forward, hot sauce dripping down his chin and onto his shirt. "No bloody way.."

With in five minutes Danny McCoy had heard the entire sorted story worthy of a Jerry Springer Episode. Ten minutes later, Nige was on the phone with Matt, fifteen minutes later Danny showed up at the Hoyt's hotel room door.

"Nige found something?" Woody asked reaching to tug on a dress shirt over his T and looking around helplessly for pants.

"You need to wake Jordan." Danny said remorsefully looking past Hoyt and into the dark. "It's.. you need to wake Jordan."

* * *

"Mr. Watkins why didn't you mention your sexual relationship with Mrs. Cavanaugh?" Matt asked breezing into the room. Kim shook her head angrily.

"This is the most obnoxious-." He held up a hand to her.

"Counselor Please."

"My father didn't have a sexual relation ship with-."

"Kimberly." Russ sighed painfully.

"Dad No! I'm not going to let you-."

"Kim."

"Mr. Watkins? Were you aware that Jordan Cavanaugh is your biological daughter?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Well.. this gives a whole new meaning to the phrase she's like a sister to me." Jordan muttered looking down at her fingernails as if they held the mystery of her conception. "Two children with two different men and neither one of them was my father. Or the man that-. My..Max."

"I'm so sorry Jordan." Danny said softly.

"Do you think he knows?" She twisted around in Woody's grasp and looked at Nigel.

"Knows?" The other man's eyebrows lifted guiltily.

"My.. Max do you think he-?" Nigel's mouth opened but no sound came out. "I had pretty much resound my self to the fact that he wasnt' my father. You know? I had my heart set on Maulden.." She smirked sarcastically.

"Jor.." Woody rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of Matt Seely's couch.

"So who dunnit this time? Kim right? Or maybe her brother-. Oops sorry.. My brother.. Mathew. Homicidial siblings seems to be a theme with me."

"Jordan stop."

"Fine."

Nigel looked up to see Bug in the doorway. His boss cocked his head to the side, the Britt joined him in the hallway.

"You have to tell her."

"That's just what she needs Mate."

"Tell Woody."

"Cause if anyone needs more stress its-."

"He's dead Nige." Bug said sharply. "You don't think she's going to go looking for him now? Now that she has more questions?"

"I can't do that to her mate."

"It's been ten years. The man would be seventy five, you don't think that it's crossed her mind that he may not be-."

"No, I don't think it's bloody crossed her mind!"

"Tell her."

"I'll tell her my secret when you tell Woody yours."

Bug set his jaw, his eyes dropping away from Nigels.

"Fine then." The tall man quipped walking back into the room, leaving Bug, mouth a gape in the hall way.

* * *

"I have to." She sighed, rolling over in the dark of the hotel room to face him. 

"You really don't." He mermered, never opening his eyes.

"You know I always wanted brothers and sisters?" She listens as his sigh turns into a yawn and one of his eyes crack open.

"You told me.. when James.."

"Yeah.." He reached out his arm and brushed her hair from her face. "I've known the Watkins' my whole life. I was closer to them then I was.." She sniffed. "I almost said than my own family."

"Jor."

"He wants to see me. He wants to explain it, to both Kim and me."

"Sometimes things are better left alone."

"Not when it comes to family." Jordan whispered.

"Sometimes especially when it comes to family."

He wasn't talking about her siblings anymore, he was talking about his own and she knew it.

"You should go see him."

"He's having Parol Appeals."

"You could appeal.."

"Jordan.."

"At somepoint, you might try forgiving him."

"Why should I? He put my children in-."

"You're kids are fine." She interupted loudly. "Drew Barely even remembers it and El has no recolection what so ever."

"I remember Jordan." He muttered, not hiding the bitterness. "You remember."

"I remember." She sighed. "I also know, that I have two brothers and a sister that I hardly know and never got an opportunity to dissapoint." She reached out her fingers dragging them over his face. "But I'm sure given the opportunity I would have."

* * *

He wasn't sure why he was here, but he's suprised to see Bug. For one scary minute, he realized that Bug has come to contest his parol. 

He ran his hands through his hair and looked up just as Cal is lead into the room. Woody pressed his lips together when he see's his brother.

"Bug." Cal murmerd as the other man huged him heartily, slapping at his back once before gripping his shoulder.

"Don't worry okay?" The smaller man assured him. "Everything's going to be fine."

Hoyt watched as they walked away, Bug's hand was still clampped on Cal's shoulder as they made it into the confrence room.

"Woody?" Jeffery Brandua's voice made his shouders jerk as he spun around to face him. "Did you come for the hearing?"

"I.." Woody looks towards the door.

"I didn't know. You're not on the schedule." He shook his head back and forth. "I- I- I could get you on tomorrow."

"I have to go." Woody was half way to wards the door when Bandau yelled back towards him.

"You'll let me know?" The DA called..

"Sure." Woody mumbed to no one.

* * *

"I have to say your records were limited to say the least Dr. Hoyt." The woman gave her a quizical look as she squirts gel onto her abdomen. 

"It was an interesting situation." She mumbled, remembering Amy Wilson's prenatal care.

"Daddy's here." Her nurse whispered pushing the door open a crack, Jordan nodded as she let Woody slip by her.

"Sorry." He huffs, reaching out his hand to her.

"It's okay." She runs her thumb across his nuckles and he finally meets her eyes with his. She squeezes his hand. "This is the good part."

"Okay."

"We were just talking about my previous pregnancies." He smirked at the memory of her crappy clinic prenatal care and the home deliveries at the hand of some doctor that owed a favor to Big Ed.

"There were no complications?"

"No."

"Well, you're older now."

Her mouth twists into a scowl and Woody couldn't help but smirk.

"That complicates things."

"How?" Woody's head bobs between the two women.

"We've talked about this." She says to him quickly, turning her head towards the doctor. "We've talked about this." She assures the other woman.

"Great then your husband's aware that the risks incude, but are not limited to high blood pressure, high blood sugar, premature labor, more difficult labor, placenta previa, placental abruption, meconium asperation, postpartum hemorrhage, malpresentation and an incrased risk of C-section."

Woody's face paled. He dropped his gaze to Jordan.

"But I have no signs of any of those conditions." She annouced pointedly.

"Your history of poor prenatal care-." The woman waved the doplarscope around in her hand like a pointer.

"Is a direct result of being a fugitive falsly accused of murder now if you'd get on with it? This stuff's kinda cold."

* * *

Woody Hoyt sat in the dark starring at five glossy photo's of his unborn child. 

Tiny legs, curled towards a tiny body, rapped loosly in tiny arms. He rubbed his face again.

"You're going to rub your nose off." Jordan muttered making her way back into the room, wrapped in the blanket from the hotel bed. "John Tyler."

"You could have warned me about Dr. Feel Grim." He moaned. "Zachary Taylor."

"She delivered Savannah, Suni and PJ." She reaches into the minibar and pulls out a juice bottle. "Benjamin Harrison."

"Which qualifies her push me into panic mode." He thumped at the edge of the photo. "Ben Hoyt. I like that one, put it on the list."

"She's a good doctor. Amy had all sorts of problems with Suni and she swears Doctor Stevens is the best." She handed him the juice to open, staring at him pointedly when he handed it back.

"What?"

"You're turn."

"I'm running out of guys." He sighed. "William Harrison."

"James Carter."

"Carter Hoyt. I like that too." He brushed the photo's apart again, like he was trying to decide if his son looked like a Ben or a Carter. The phone inturpted his wondering.

"Hoyt."

"_Daddddddyyy! Oh Dad he's so cute! I can see his little hands_!"

"Ellie."

"Did they get it?" Jordan's eyes lit up.

"They got it."

"_I need to talk to Mom. Put on Mom_." His daughter chattered.

"Let me talk to her."

He handed Jordan the reciever just as his cell started to vibrate across the desk.

"Hoyt." He tried not ot sound annoyed.

"_Dad_."

"Hey son."

"_I have a brother_." The emotion in his son's voice nearly did him in.

"Looks like it." He sighed before grinning. "Mom and I are tossing around names."

"_Ben_." Drew spit the word out empahtically. "_Dad you have to name him Ben."_

"You like that more than Carter? Cause Mom and I were thinking Ben or-."

"_He's a Ben, Dad. Look at him."_

Woody looked down at the pic's.

_"Dad..."_

"You'll have to talk to your-."

_"I have a brother."_ Woody pressed his lips back together. _"I'be always wanted a little brother, you know?"

* * *

_

_"Jeffery?" _

Brandau moved his glasses from the table to his face, glancing at his sleeping wife before shaking his head and going back to the phone.

"Yes?"

_"It's Woody Hoyt."_

"Woody?"

"_I'll need some time.. in the moring... with my brother.."_

_

* * *

_


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing here?" Bug looked left before turning back to face Woody head on.

"I could ask you the same question." Hoyt dodged, looking down at the floor. This is how it was done, two passive aggressive men teetering on the edge of an argument, brief eye contact followed by awkward silence. He whished Jordan were here.

"I'm here supporting my friend." The smaller man took a deep breath. "Before you go in there and do something stupid like protest his parole the least you can do is-."

"I'm not going to-." Woody stopped , swinging his gaze past Bug and towards the courtroom doors.

"He's finally making progress and if you think I'm going to stand here and let you go in there and-."

"Whoa! Whoa!" He stepped forward, his eyes coming in tight to Dr. Vijay's. "You're protecting him from me?" He shook his head stiffly, his eyes never budging. "I protected him for-."

"Yeah and then you stopped." Bug said loud enough to break Woody's confidence, his features softened and he lowered his voice. "Look, he's doing fine.."

"Bug. Good." Jeffery Brandau walked up behind them. "Oh Woody, did you still want-?" He gestured towards the door. Woody glanced at Bug before shaking his head.

"No.. I.. no.." He mumbled taking a few steps back.

"Okay then." He turned to the other man. "Ready?"

Bug nodded, his eyes never leaving Woody's face until the Jeffery opened the courtroom door and they disappeared through it.

"Hey." Hoyt jumped before turning towards the voice. "Oh.. Sorry.."

"Danny what the hell?" Woody smacked his friend in the chest.

"Sorry, God." McCoy screwed his mouth up for a minute before grasping the cusp of Woody's jacket and pulling him further down the hall way. "I have something."

"On what?"

"Russ Watkins."

"What about him?"

"There's a lot he's not telling us."

"Like what?"

"Like who he was before he was Russ Watkins." Danny held up a manila file, raising one eye brow at Woody's lost expression. "We should wait for Jordan. Where's-?"

"Meeting Russ Watkins." Woody breathed, his wide eyes staring at the file.

* * *

"You're pregnant." Kim said flatly when she opened the door.

"Thirty two weeks."

"Aren't you a little old to be-?"

"Watch it!" She snapped in sarcastic defense.

"I'm just saying." Kim's monotone voice betrayed her slightly. "You are my older sister."

"I am." She breathed shooting her life long friend and sudden sibling an uncertain look.

"Jordan? You came." Kim's eyes dipped away from her sisters and glanced at her father. Jordan turned slightly, taking in his dark features as familiar for the first time. "And you're.." She looked down at her body for a second then back up at the man. "Kim.. Tells me that you have children."

"Drew and Ellie." Kim said dramatically catching Jordan's arm and pulling her down with her to the couch. "Jordan didn't come here to talk about her."

"Yes." He swallowed bitterly, screwing his face up. "You've come for answers."

"Do you have them?" Jordan asked sheepishly. "My Dad.. He was never good with the.. Answers.."

"They may not be the answers you were hoping for Jordan.." His voice trailed off when she jumped slightly. Smiling apologetically as she pulled her vibrating cell phone from her pocket and looked at before reluctantly turning it off and slipping it back in place.

"I'll take what I can get."

* * *

"Damn it! Voicemail! Damn it!" Woody pulled the phone back from his ear and looked at it angrily before pressing it back to his face. "Jordan get out of that house! You hear me? Get out of that house and get to the station and call me. Don't say anything to anyone just get out of the-!" -BEEEP!- "Damn it! The damn thing cut me-!"

"Calm down." Danny ordered from the drivers seat as he weaved effortlessly through traffic.

"I should have seen this. Why didn't I see this.. Blackie Conroy, _Uncle_ Pete, Malden it's all a big fucking-. Why would Russ Watkins be any different?" He slammed his hand on the dashboard. "No wonder Max couldn't solve her God Damn murder there were too many potential suspects!"

"She's fine." Danny told him half heartedly. "She's having those little mini sandwiches and finding out her great grandmother liked to sew. She's fine…"

Woody let long breath, flipping the picture of four men, his fingers tracing the out line. Blackie Conroy, Max's old nemisis. Tomar Bardhi, Albanian mob boss, Whitey Buldger, Irish Mob boss, and Russ Watkins.

"We handed her to them." Woody whispered. "All those years, running hiding.. all that securtiy. All the work Nigel and Matt have done against organized crime.. all of it." He took a deep breath. "And she just walks right into their living room."


	8. Chapter 8

In his defence, Russ Watkins had put the mob behind him years ago. Long before men like Pete, Malden or Max, it had come soon after Emily had been killed. He knew what had happened that day, as much as it had been downplayed, as much as it had been dismissed, he knew that it had been a mob job. He knew they'd wanted to set it up to look like a suicide, and he knew the only thing that had stopped them was Emily's children.

James had come first, interrupting an argument between his long lost parents, escaping just before his mothers demise, providing them with the annoyance of a witness. Russ Watkins had known nothing of the boy until the story started to seep out amongst the deaths of Conroy and Malden. By that time his life in organized crime was all but forgotten. Key players dead and replaced by foreigners.

It had been Watkins love for his unclaimed daughter that had botched the cover up. Unable to stage the scene after seeing what they'd done to her mother. He didn't know why the other hadn't killed him for it. Maybe it would have been too much, given Max Cavanaugh a clear picture. Maybe they'd been to busy with the ongoing drama's in the BPD to realize that Russ Watkins could have been potential trouble. Or maybe it had simply been the truth. Russ Watkins was no threat to them. Scared out of his mind for the safety of his children and bound by mutual guilt, he would stay silent. And he did, for over thirty years.

But now as the story poured out of him and across the room to his two daughters, sitting on the sofa as sisters for the first time, he felt eerily unsteady.

Instincts perhaps. Delayed instincts non the less, because if he'd honestly used his senses he'd have seen what he had done by bringing Jordan here. He'd managed to be the mob bait. They'd wanted her on a platter for years now; too patient to go after her and risk detection. Risk going against the BPD, the FBI and not to mention Big Ed.

Now she was sitting in the living room of a former Mob Boss that no one, not her husband, his friends at the BPD, FBI or the Montecito Hotel would ever suspect. He'd lead her right to them.

"That's-." His head bobbed up and he took in his daughters with fear. "I've--."

Jordan drew a shaky hand across her damp face, unable to comprehend what she was being told. Unable to fathom the truth bestowed upon her in an hours time. Kim reached out and touched her arm lightly.

Russ Watkins shook his head again.

"No! No! No!" He muttered to himself crossing the room and looking out the window. "No Jesus No."

"Dad?" Kim looked up at him cautiously.

"We've got to get out of here." He told his daughter, taking a moment to glance at Jordan. "They're watching the house."

"Dad, your being paranoid no one is watching the-."

"Oh God." Jordan whispered softly, cradling the phone to her ear as she slowly took in Woody's messages.

"I didn't know!" Russ pleaded impassionedly towards his long lost child. Her look of horror was replaced with one of mild amusement.

"You're not very good at this are you?" She asked quietly, her voice still moist from the tears and tense from the building fear.

" 'Friad not." He grimaced as she pushed the buttons on her cell phone.

"Woody stay calm." She told her husband stoically as he picked up the phone with a rush of words. She lunged unsteadily to her feet, making it across the floor as quickly as she could eight months pregnant and pulling back the edge of the curtain. Woody continued his rant. "That's not calm." She breathed. "Two cars, well two I can see. Your classic dark sedan's. One up about a block, the other about two houses south." She listened to Woody and Danny debate the best course of action for a fraction of a second before turning to her new found father. "Do you have a gun?" The man nodded somewhat reluctantly. "You should probably get it now."

Woody had called the BPD organized crime unit on Danny's cell. Ironically it was Lu Simmons who now headed it up. He quickly filled her in before demanding to talk to Matt.

"It's them." He sputtered when she informed him that Matt didn't handle this type of case. "It's his case. It's the Cavanaugh case. It's _our_ case. Matt is more familiar with it then-." Then it dawned on him. "Wait.."

"_Woody_.."

"You.. You set him up. You made sure he got that gun. You knew he'd call us. You knew we'd come.." He sputtered faster, holding on to the handle of the car as Danny took a quick turn. "You used my wife as bait."

"_She was never supposed to be here. She was never supposed to-."_

"So I was the bait?" He squeaked.

"_No.. we knew that Russ Watkins was associated with the mob. We didn't know he was Jordan's father. How could we have known?"_ She huffed out a frustrated breath. "_This wasn't some conspiracy to-."_

"My wife is a sitting duck in a mobsters living room!"

" And we're doing all we can to assure her safety."

"Tell me you've been having her followed! Tell me you have a tail on her right-." He took a sharp breath, realizing that was the last thing they needed, mobsters that felt threatened. "Oh God tell me you don't-."

"There is an FBI agent next door. We've had Watkins under surveillance."

"Well apparently the mob has had him under surveillance as well, Lu!"

"Woody I don't know what you're planning but you cannot go-."

"Like hell I can't."

"-riding in there like the Lone Ranger and Tonto-."

"We prefer Butch and Sundance" Danny muttered through gritted teeth as he took the next turn on what was certainly two wheels.

"-and ruining years worth of-."

"Fuck you, Lu!" Hoyt muttered pressing his hands against his face before dropping his head to his knees.

"-police and FBI collaboration. Collaboration that your brother went to jail for, Woody! Don't do anything-."

Danny had started singing the Lone Ranger theme song as his fingers reached out to where his phone sat in speaker, yanking it off and tossing it onto the floor boards. Woody opened his again and dialed Jordan.

"Woody?"

"We're two blocks east." He told her softly. "Hang on, I'm coming."

"Don't be stupid." Danny cautioned as they slipped out of the truck and headed back through the adjoining yards. "Keep your head in the game."

"My head's in the damn game." Hoyt snapped.

"Hey." Danny gave him a shove. "This is how people get killed. Focus."

Woody grit his teeth, slipping behind McCoy and following his lead. Feeling less like Butch and more like Sundance.

"What's the plan once we get inside?" Danny breathed as they came up on Watkins back yard.

"The plan is to get inside." Woody muttered. "After that? It's all you."

Danny glanced between the two neighboring houses wondering which one housed the FBI. He wished silently he had a badge to hold up towards them.

Honestly it would be their luck to get shot by the good guys. If there were any good guys in this scenario, and he was beginning to wonder.

The back door opened slowly and Russ Watkins stood pale and remorseful in the entry way. Woody and Danny made a break for it. Danny quickly shut the door as Hoyt rushed forward towards his wife.

His hands cupped her face, quietly appraising her condition. She looked stressed, tired and vaguely haunted.

"He told me everything." She whispered fresh tears pressing up from the liner of her eyelids. "I know now."

Woody kissed her forehead quickly, almost ashamed that at that very moment he could have cared less about any of it. Emily Cavanaugh could have been killed by a band of traveling mimes for all it was worth to him.

He just wanted to insure that his own children didn't spend their lives trying to unfold the same tragic mystery she had. He just wanted to protect her.

"Maybe they'll let us leave?" He asked Danny somewhat hopefully. "Maybe they'll let us walk out the door. We could go straight to the station. She'd be safe there."

"They won't stop." Russ muttered.

"We'll go home." Jordan mumbled, closing her eyes and sinking into Woody's chest. Home sounded perfect. Safe.

"And lead them right to Drew and Ellie?" Danny muttered. "I don't think so."

Jordan's gasp filled the room. Woody held her tighter.

"They know where Drew and Ellie are. They've known for years." Woody whispered. "It's why they have body guards and live in a security fortress."

"We're going to have to run again." Jordan whispered into his shirt.

"No." He let go of her for a second and turned around to face Russ Watkins. "Who's fight is this? Bardhi?"

"Possibly, but you've managed to piss off a lot of people." He shook his squirrelly head back and forth rapidly. "It could be anyone."

"Samson? The Albanians?" Danny sighed out his question, shooting a glance at Woody. "Blackie's people,? Whitey's people?" Maybe Jordan was right, maybe it was easier to flight then fight.

"Any one." Russ shrugged. "Anywhere."

Danny grabbed Woody's phone from the table where he'd dropped it.

"Mike?" He muttered after a few seconds. "I want the kids on lock down. Got it?" He ran his hands through his hair. "Complete and total lock down. No school, no strip, no outside." He pressed his lips together. "No casino. I want them in the hotel. Maximum security. If you have to clear out everyone in the whole damn place you do it! Okay? I want one of you with them every second."

"The morgue." Jordan whispered softly.

"What?" Woody turned back towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nigel . We need to get to Nigel. We can put it all together there. We'll be safe there." She looked towards the window. "They did nothing when you came in. We'll go out the same way." Woody took a deep breath, his hand hovering over her body for a second before coming down to rest on the baby.

"It was two blocks." He shook his head lightly. "We had to hop a fence."

"I can do it." She protested, her voice. "Woody what's the alternative."

"No way. Jordan-." He shook his head more formibly. "No."

"Um.. I think they're getting out of the car!" Kim yelled from the living room.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" Hoyt asked quickly.

"You gotta come too." Jordan yelled back at her family. "Kim.."

"No. Go." Kim said practically pushing her sister out the back door. "Go."


	9. Chapter 9

Nigel heard them coming long before he saw them.

"I'm fine."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Woody you have got to calm down. Your blood pressure has got to be through the-."

"Are you kidding me?" Hoyt swung around and glared at his wife. "You're lecturing me? You just jumped a six foot fence and cut through a virtual forest of-."

"It was shrub."

Dr. Townsend cleared his throat.

"Jordan!" Hoyt whined rolling his eyes at the door Nigel was leaning against.

"It was a-." She rolled her eyes as Woody huffed loudly. "Danny help me out here."

"It was an incredibly large shrub." Danny confirmed.

"You hear that Jordan? _Incredibly large_."

Nigel opened his mouth to speak as Woody shut his.

"Yes. Did you miss the shrub part?" Jordan quickly snarked.

"Hello Friends." Nigel said loudly.

"You cannot start acting like the one woman crime force-."

"When was the last time I-?"

"'Well hello Nigel how are you?' Well I'm great Woody thanks for asking." Nigel muttered crossing his arms across his chest. "'Is your wife here? It's about time I met you're lovely bride!' Why Yes Jordan she is! I could get her now."

Danny looked at him like he was crazy before his eyes snapped back towards the Hoyts.

"Don't! Don't act like you don't-."

"Yes Woody, I admit it at last! I've been longing to leave my life at a five star hotel to run through shrubbery and hop fences in my third trimester!"

"Jordan, this isn't a joking-. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I AM FINE!"

Woody's open mouthed rebut was interrupted by a loud whistle.

"Could we maybe stop yelling out here? I swear to God you two could actually cause my corps to get up off of the slab and walk away in irritation." Caitlyn Switzer moaned, sticking her head out of trace. "For the love of God."

All eyes in the room snapped from the slamming door to Nigel.

"You'll have to excuse my wife." He said with a grimace. "She hasn't been the same since that house fell on her sister."

They'd explained most of it to Nigel by the time the pizza got there.

"Just like old times." Woody muttered sitting on the edge of what was Jordan's old desk. Rubbing his pizza free hand up and down his wife's back.

"It's not the same Mate." Nigel shook his head dreamily. As if on queue the door cracked open, and Caitlyn's blonde head poked in.

"I'm going on a-." She stopped rolling her head back dramatically. "You're not eating that are you."

"I am indeed eating it."

"Fine. Sleep on the couch then so your incessant complaining doesn't' keep me awake when heartburn kicks in." She glared at him for a second. "I'm going on a run."

He sneered at her giving her an irritated goofy nod.

"She's charming." Jordan purred, glancing back at Woody. He smiled at her.

"She grows on you." Nigel told them honestly.

"Like a fungus." Bug muttered pressing through the doorway. "You know you have an office."

"Your's in cleaner." Nigel shrugged.

"Your's is bigger." Bug moaned.

"This is my office." Jordan mumbled through a mouth full of pizza.

"Your office is in Las Vegas."

"I-n't-ave-an-opif-n-as-egas" She said determinedly between chews.

"That's disgusting." He blinked. She grinned at him. His eyes lifted to Woody before sinking back down to the ground.

"Listen Bug.."

"Woody lets not-."

"I just.." He glanced at the pizza before nudging the box towards him. "It's cheese."

Bug blinked at him guardedly slowly reaching out towards the food with a slow nod.

"You guys used to do this?" Danny asked from the couch.

"Yeah." Woody shrugged. "Every once and a while."

"How come we never do this?" He looked around the office warily.

"We do different stuff." Woody retorted rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying..."

CRASH!

"What the-?" Bug stood up and made his way back towards the door.

"Who's hear this late?" Woody asked absently, setting down his slice of pizza.

"Maybe Caitlyn forgot something." Nigel muttered, reaching back towards the pizza box absently.

"Yeah I don't think so." Danny looked at his partner for a quick second before the Chief Medical Examiner walked slowly back into the room with his arms raised. "What the hell?"

Sheepishly the gunman took in the occupants of the room.

"What's going on here?" Hoyt asked slowly rising to his feet.

"I'm sorry.." The assailant muttered shakily. "Just tell them what they want and I won't have to hurt anyone."

Behind him an older Albanian man pressed his knuckled hands together in front of him.

"Just tell us where it is." Russ Watkins begged, the revolver trembling in his fists as his eye fell on his daughter. "Please."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where's what?" Woody asked calmly slipping from the desk and putting himself in front of his wife.

"The money." Russ moaned. "It's about the money. Please, they have Kim."

"Oh God." Woody heard Jordan whisper behind him.

"They found the money. Pete had the money. The BPD has the money-." The former detective shook his head emphatically.

"No." Russ stuttered at him, looking down at the gun and then quickly behind him where Bardhi stood. "I told you. They don't know."

"Oh, I think they do." The man whispered quietly stepping forward. "Mrs. Hoyt I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

He extended his hand towards her. Woody caught his wrist, lifting the man's arm away from him.

"We know who you are Bardhi." He told him sharply, taking a step forward and forcing the man further from Jordan. "No introductions necessary."

"You may call me Tomar." He grinned, his eyes never moving from Jordan's. McCoy made his way slowly over towards them, flanking his partner. "May I call you Jordan?"

"Sure why not." She breathed, her eyes dipping to the floor before meeting his again. "You're a friend of the family."

"Jordan.." Woody warned angling his face back towards her.

"You're husband's not so sure."

"My husband tends to be overly cautious."

"The money he speaks of was small.. correct? You know what I want don't you Jordan?"

"Enlighten me." She whispered softly.

"Max kept it safe. Kept it close."

"He probably still has it then." Jordan said softly.

"It wasn't on his corps." Tomar told her flatly. "I looked myself."

Nigel grimaced at the small gasp she emitted, rubbing his hand slowly over his face.

"Bloody hell."

"What did you do to my father?"

"Nothing, he's fine." Bardhi smirked, he glanced over his shoulder

at Watkins. "Tell the girl your fine Russell."

"What did you do to Max Cavanaugh you Basta-?" Tomar's hand

went to his belt.

"Jordan!" Woody said sharply pushing himself further in between the Albanian and his wife. "Take it easy! Take it easy!"

"It wasn't it his old leather bag, or in the room of the run down nursing home I found him in." Bardhi pulled out his revolver, carefully checking the chamber and pulling back the safty.

"Everybody take it easy." Woody pleaded.

"Where's my father?!" She yelled from behind his shoulder.

"In the doorway." Tomar scoffed gesturing loosly at Russ Watkins.

"It wasn't in that run down shack of a house you sold for next to nothing."

"WHERE IS MY-?"

"Jordan.." Nigel called over her loud plea.

"It wasn't in that old hole in the wall bar he used to own."

"What did you do to him?" Jordan moved forward slightly Woody squared his her shoulders more tightly keeping her firmly behind him. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing." Nigel said quickly.

"It wasn't in your old apartment or your husbands.."

"Where is he?"

"It wasn't in.."

"WHERE IS HE?"

"He died." Nigel called out over the crowd. "In a Veterans hospital outside of LA ten years ago. His heart stopped Jordan, this bloody arse had nothing to do with it."

"He..?" Her voice trailed off quickly as Woody turned around and lowered her back onto the edge of the desk.

"I'm sorry Jordan." Nigel muttered.

"Anyway.. Cavanaugh's dead may he rest in peace. Now where's

my money?"

"He's.." Jordan began again, pressing her eyes firmly shut. She opened them again when she felt Woody's hands cup her face.

"She doesn't know." Woody pleaded at Russ Watkins, clasping his hands around Jordan's wrists.

"She doesn't know." Russ shook his head quickly from side to side. Looking at Tomar. "S-She-She doesn't know."

"Can I speak to you out side please?" He raised an eyebrow at the crowd. "Hindi here, he doesn't speak too much English. He won't ask questions. He'll just shoot."

"You okay?" Woody asked quickly, still cupping his wife's face in his hands. She nodded talking in little gulps of air as struggled to calm down.

"Jordan I'm so very-." Nigel's low voice drifted over Woody's shoulder.

She put her hand up in front of her.

"What did you do with..?"

"We buried his ashes with your mother." Bug said softly.

Jordan pressed her lips together and leaned into Woody's shoulder, nodding quickly.

"What are we gonna do?" She said a few seconds later, wiping her eyes with the pad of her thumb.

"We could do the labor bit." Danny said softly, leaning across Jordan to look at Woody's face.

"You guys have a labor bit?" Nigel asked.

"You wouldn't believe how it helps speed up interviews with a bad Bill."

"Bad Bill?" His eyebrows quirked up.

"Counterfeiter." Woody snapped. "Can we talk shop later?"

"Yea-." His voice trialed off, his face going pale. He fumbled with his pocket producing his black berry.

"You had a-?"

"I forgot." He hissed his eyes dropping back to the screen. "Bloody Hell."

Got body, headed back. Getting Nexuim Prescription. Hate you..xo

His fingers fumbled with the buttons on the tiny thing.

"What if she really doesn't know?" Watkins' voice squeaked from the hall.

"They are investigators.." The mobster moved back through the door, spreading his hands out and gesturing at the group. "Let them investigate."

"What makes you think we'll do that?" Bug asked dryly.

The Albanian looked at each of them before his eyes stopped on Jordan.

Woody stiffened, steeling a glance at Danny, McCoy's jaw tensed as he leaned in closer.

Bardhi brought his hand towards her face. Hoyt knocked it away pushing himself between her and the other man.

He'd forgotten about Hindi behind him until he heard the click.

"Woody.." She whispered nervously as he slowly turned around.

"Arms in the air."

"I thought you said he didn't speak English."

"He's picked up a few useful phrases." He sneered. Woody made a move to turn before shooting Bardhi a cautious look. "Be my guest, turn around."

Woody moved slowly, cautiously turning until he was facing his wife. The henchman had her firm by the hair, his revolver tightly against her throat.

Woody swallowed hard, holding her eyes with his as he spoke. "My mistake. It won't happen again."

"Why should I not kill her?"

"Please.. She's my daughter." Russ whispered.

"What about your other daughter? What about Kimberly? We will kill her Old Friend. Make no mistake."

On the other side of the the room Nigel Townsend had furiously texted his wife.

Hostage in Mob stand off. Don't come here. Call police. Get out of building. Don't come here.

He'd pressed send and slid the blackberry back into his pocket.

"You're worried about her?" Bug asked softly.

"Not her exactly.." Nigel cringed.

Bug looked up for an explanation just minutes before the door came crashing open over Jordan's shoulder and Kaitlyn Switzer dropped Hindi like laundry down a shoot. The beastly man landed on the floor of the office with a cold thud.

McCoy took in the distracted Russ Watkins before slamming Tomar into the wall.

"Go." Danny turned towards Woody who had grabbed Jordan before reaching down to help Nigel pull Nigel out of the room. "Where?"

"In here." Woody burst through the double doors. "We can go down through the-. OH FOR THE LOVE OF-."

Bug haulted in his tracks knowing immediately where Hoyt had been going.

"You moved the freight elevator?" He cried. "Who moves a damn-?"

"It opens from the other side now." Bug moaned.

"The Conference room's on the other side!" Woody tossed his hands into the air.

"Oh God." Jordan whispered.

"The conference room's downstairs in the bereavement center."

"Woody?" His wife called softly.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked quickly helping Nigel lift his wife to the desk.

"Seriously Woody…" Jordan whisper got louder, her hand fluttering to her abdomen.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at Jordan.

"I know! I know! 'Calm down.'" Hoyt locked the door, pulling the privacy shades down around the windows.

"Hey Woody? Could I maybe HAVE YOUR UNDIVIDED ATTENTION HERE FOR A SECOND!"

"Oh Great! She's in labor now? That's.. that's just great." Kaitlyn's wide eyes winced as she rubbed her head.

"It's okay." Danny told her calmly as Nigel looked her over.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed.

"It's a con they use in Vegas." Her husband told her absently, trying to turn her face back to him.

"Huh." Her eyebrows shot up before she cupped Nigel's face in her hand and turned it towards the floor. "She really knows how to go in for the sell."

"Shit." Danny cursed in a hushed whisper dropping his chin to his chest.

"Jor?" Hoyt's voice was overly calm.

"My water broke."


	11. Chapter 11

Garrett Macy decided he was too old for this the moment he let the door to his SUV swing open and the media surrounded it.

"Dr. Macy! Dr. Macy! Ms. Alcott! Ms. Walcott!" Garrett reached across the hatch of his truck and grabbed his wife's hand. Renee raised her eyes boldly at the crowd. Garrett moaned inwardly, he knew what that movement was.

"Will you get out of our damn way!" She snapped as he weaved them through the mob.

"Dr. Macy's here." Matt Seely sighed pushing back one of the police barriers and letting the couple inside.

"Gheez! Garrett how nice of you to join us." Lily yelled from the table that she and Amy had commandeered.

"Did you call the Montecito?" He asked the group. Amy VJ nodded at him.

"It's been an hour and a half since Kaitlyn's phone call. We haven't heard anything from them. The seventh through eleventh floor have been sealed off.

We haven't-." Seely stopped mid sentence, his head snapping up towards Lu Simmons who's shout had distracted him. She watched her and the FBI people move around the phone. "They've got something…"

Christina Santana nodded at her partner and made her way over to the table.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Matt muttered to himself. Lily pulled her hand off of the blue prints and squeezed her husbands hand.

Peter Winslow took a few steps towards his wife.

"-not a matter of the homicide department-."

"We work in there, with those people. Everyday." Peter said flatly exhaling. "Let us help."

Lu Simmons looked at him for a moment before gathering up her folder and moving across the makeshift headquarters towards the group.

"Woody contacted us. They're all fine for now. At least three armed gunmen. Mob. Possibly even Bardhi."

"Possibly?" Matt Seely asked incredulously. "If Woody says it's-."

"Woody hasn't been briefed on the Boston Mob, Armenian or otherwise in over ten years. He's not qualified to-."

"Woody's more qualified in this area then-!"

"Enough!" Macy hollered. "That's not helping. Where are they now?"

"Holding." Lu said simply.

"Holding?" Macy made a face and looked towards Peter.

"Receiving." Peter muttered.

"Freight elevator." Garrett nodded.

"It's not there anymore." Winslow blew air out of his lips.

"No but it's probably where Woody was heading." Lily whispered.

"Who moves a freight elevator?" Renee muttered under her breath.

"Okay okay.. So they're trapped in Rece- Holding." Macy huffed. "How do we get them out?"

* * *

"Okay boys, how do we get out?" Jordan asked in a slightly panicked tone. 

"They're working on it Jordan." Woody whispered supportively, holding the receiver of the phone away from his face. He looked away and began speaking into it again. "Yeah Lu, I'm still here."

"Yeah well.. We have a window." She pointed to her middle.

"Most labor starts with in twenty four hours of membrane rupture." Nigel recited more to himself then to the others.

"There's a risk of infection." Bug muttered.

Jordan rolled her eyes before moving her hands over her abdomen absently. Kaitlyn looked up from the chair her husband had dropped her in.

"No contractions yet?"

"No." Jordan shook her head, stopping to meet Woody's eyes. "What?"

"I don't think that's an option Lu." He said slowly, his voice more than a little cold.

"Woody?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's her plan?" Jordan asked again pulling herself to her feet.

"She wants to use chloroacetophenone ." He muttered absently.

"She.. She can't-." Jordan yanked the phone away from Woody and started talking frantically. "You have a pregnant woman in here Lu. Not to mention rooms full of chemicals that will produce God knows what when exposed to CN. Plus, incase you don't remember? My husband has a compromised immune system. But go a head toss in a couple canisters of tear gas I'm sure we'll be fine!" She slammed the phone back down on the base and sunk into the nearest chair. Woody spread his hand out on her back before speaking.

"So.. They have no good options. There are three armed and pissed off gun men looking for us out there.. And we may all be gassed with in the hour.." Danny blew a long whistle of air from his lips. "I'm willing to entertain options."

* * *

"Tear gas? You can't use tear gas in there. " Peter Winslow shook his head back and forth. 

"They could hold up in trace. That room can be locked down for isolation. It would protect them." Macy observed.

"They'd be exposed trying to get there." Lily drew her finger down the blue print to trace.

"There's a door in the conference room." Garrett shook his head.

"The conference rooms in the bereavement center now."

"Damn it!" Macy growled.

"So lets say for sake of argument they can get to trace. Is Jordan going to be able to seal it?" Amy VJ asked from behind Lily's shoulder.

"She should be able to." Peter answered. "If she can't,. Woody's helped us do it before."

"How long does it take?"

"Twenty minutes maximum." Lily looked at Matt.

"It's been ten hours." Her husband whispered back. "I'm gonna talk to Lu."

* * *

"The chemicals.." Woody leaned over his wife. "What are the risks.. To Ben?" 

"It's not a huge risk." Jordan assured him, laying her hand on his arm.

"What about the seizures?" Danny asked softly.

"Danny.."

"Jordan, I've seen you have a seizure from bug spray." McCoy smirked.

"It's been a long time."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Woody rubbed his face.

"Epilepsy?" Bug asked gently sitting down beside them on the bench.

"It's under control." Jordan told him.

"She had a brain tumor." Woody said softly. "She started having symptoms after Ellie was born. We got it diagnosed after she was cleared for the murder."

"Then the seizures started?" Bug looked from Jordan to Woody.

"After the surgery." Woody confirmed. "She hasn't had one in years."

"Have you been off medication for the pregnancy?"

"No. There aren't any abnormalities. We had a lot fetal testing in Vegas." Jordan whispered.

"It's triggered by chemicals." Danny asserted.

"But you don't know what labor's going to-." Nigel

"No we don't." Woody swallowed hard.

* * *

"It's been twenty hours, Seely." Lu Simmons said agrily. "We can't keep stalling." 

Garrett Macy paced around the table his wife was sitting at.

"The DA's office is bringing over the FBI specialist." Renee explained slowly.

"We can't let this keep-." Simmons stopped mid sentence to watch a group of people make there way out of an SUV. "Oh fabulous."

"It's Ed Deline. Mr. Deline! Mr. Deline! Mr. Deline!" The media surrounded them breifly until Big Ed's body man moved them back.

"Mrs. McCoy! Mrs. McCoy!"

"Big Ed." Seely exhaled to the others as the group got closer.

"Where's my husband?" The blonde woman behind Ed Deline pushed forward towards Matt Seely.

"Delinda." Lily whispered reaching her arm out to the woman. " This is Lu Simmons, she's the detective in charge. They're still in there. "

"What are they going to do about that?" Ed Deline sucked in a deep breath through his nostrils, rubbing his hands together firmly before turning towards Simmons. "What are you doing?"

"They got nothing." Seely sighed.

"We are exploring all our options." Lu explained shooting an annoyed glance at Seely.

"They want to gas them out." Macy raised an eyebrow at Deline.

"Excuse me? I don't understand." The brunette that had been standing near the rear of the group with two young teens spoke up.

"They're preparing to use tear gas." Amy VJ said softly.

"But my mom!" The younger of the two children yelled.

"Shh.. Ellie it's alright." Big Ed turned towards her. "Mary take Drew and Ellie to the-."

"No!" Drew raised his voice quickly. "Grandpa! We need to know."

"Drew." Mary put her arm around the boy. "Your mom and the baby-."

"Ben." Drew interjected.

"Your mom and Ben are going to be fine."

"Is it like bug spray?" Eleanora Hoyt turned towards Ed Deline before looking at Lu Simmons. "My Mom had a seizure when they sprayed for bugs."

"What?" Garrett Macy turned towards Mary Connell.

"Jordan's Epileptic." Delinda huffed.

"Since when?" Lily Seely snorted.

"Over a decade. I thought you people knew my parents?" Drew snorted back.

"Andrew you know your mother doesn't like people to know." Ed admonished. "She hasn't had a seizure in five years."

"Since the bugs." Ellie repeated quietly.

"Ellie.. " Lily moved towards the girl. "Your mom and dad are moving to a special room. It seals everything out. The gas won't be able to get to them. Your mom and dad, and Ben… will be safe."

The little girl nodded, looking up at her aunt Mary who nodded in agreement, pulling her towards her.

"What about Uncle Danny?" Drew exhaled taking Delinda's hand.

"It's going to be okay.." Mary whispered, reaching out and cupping Delinda's shoulder. "They're all going to be okay."


	12. Chapter 12

If Ellie could be a personality clone of her father, Drew was one hundred percent Jordan. Macy watched him rake both hands through his curly brown hair.

"They should have never come back here. What was Dad thinking?" He tossed his hands up and looked at Delinda. "Bad things happen in Boston."

Garrett wondered how it might be if things had gone differently. What if they'd never left Boston. He wondered if he'd have been Grandpa instead of Ed Deline.

"Here they come." Renee stood up and walked across the compound to meet the man that had replaced her as DA. "DA Bandeau." She nodded towards the man beside him. "Mr. Hoyt, your work here today will seal the deal with your parole I'm sure. "

Calvin Hoyt nodded, his eyes drifting over to where his niece and nephew stood.

"No! No! No!" Drew sprung up from his seat and face his uncle. "I know who you are." He told him. " What's he doing here? He's the reason we're all here in the first place!"

"Andrew." Ed Deline put his hand on the young man's arm. "That's enough. He's here to help."

"My parents and Uncle Danny are in trouble in there and it's all because of you." Drew whispered harshly. "You better fix this."

* * *

"Your not going alone." Bug said firmly.

"You guys can't risk it." Woody muttered to himself.

"Yeah cause I'd much rather be gassed than hold up in a sealed room and wait for help." Danny teased, watching Hoyt pull the towels from the cabinet.

"I'd say go ahead with the gas if it keeps you from getting shot." Woody smiled.

"Nigel or I should go with you." Bug shook his head. "We're doctors."

"Yeah, cause when was the last time one of you delivered a baby?" Jordan smirked. "Or dealt with a seizure patient?" They looked at each other sheepishly. "I'd hedge my bets with Danny."

"Yeah what are your credentials, exactly?" Nigel asked him.

"I was there when Drew was born. And Ellie." He grinned sarcastically, before his head tipped down towards the floor. "And the seizures."

"Don't worry boys." Woody laughed clapping his hand down on Nigel's shoulder. "Danny's not going either."

"Yes I am." He muttered breathlessly pulling out a mask with a face shield and holding it while Bug poured vinegar on it.

"No you're not." Woody quipped, gathering his supplies and tucking them into the bag Jordan was organizing. Danny leaned his head in between the to of them.

"Yes I am."

"We've been through this."

"Yes.." Danny nodded. "We have. You were wrong and we've moved on."

"Danny it's glorified plastic wrap. We'll be like fish in the little bag they give you to take them home in." Hoyt looked at his friend. "You'll be better off here with the vinegar masks and a towel under the door."

"While my Partner and his wife are- I can't believe I'm going with this analogy- fish in a barrel."

"Oh that's painful." Woody winced. "But oddly appropriate. Your not going. Your our cover." He looked at Jordan. "Ready?"

She nodded at him, cupping Bugs arm.

"Be safe." She told the three of them, as Woody took her hand.

"Santana they're ready." Nigel whispered into the phone.

"Come on." McCoy opened the door, looking down the hall.

"Damn it Danny-." Woody started.

"Woody.. Focus." His partner muttered. "We're clear."

* * *

Lu Simmons' radio crackled.

"Detective, heat sensors show movement outside of Autopsy one."

"The hallway's not clear." Matt muttered to himself. "Chris hold up!"

Christina Santana's eyes widened as she intently warned Nigel, shaking her head at her partner.

"It's too late. She sent them." Matt hurried over towards her.

Lu Simmons started shouting out orders.

"Hold fire! We don't have a location on the hostages! Hoyt's moving!" She pressed her radio down. "Ops I need a location on Hoyt now!"

"Grandpa?" Ellie Hoyt leaned against Deline. He kissed her forehead pulling her firmly to his side.

"It's alright El." Then he heard the bag.

"Ops?" Simmons froze.

"We have shots fired. Shots fired. Unknown gunman. Repeat that was not friendly!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Hide!" Woody Hoyt pushed his wife desperately through the door of Trace. Grabbing the nearest object and heading back towards the sound of shots.

"Where?!" She yelled back as he charged into the hallway. He could see McCoy against the wall, Danny looked up at him. He held up one finger to him.

Woody nodded. One guy. They could handle one guy. He looked at the object he'd chosen. Turning it over in his hand, he examined it. A two by four, obviously used in a homicide. Hoyt decided that was as good as anything else. The body moved towards them, Woody gestured to Danny with the two by four as the man came into view. Hindi.

"Over here." Danny called. Hindi looked. Woody swung. The henchmen went down.

"Come on." Hoyt moved back towards where he'd left his wife and started to pull the containment barriers into place. "Jordan?"

"Woody." She sighed in relief, joining him in securing the room.

"Danny!" He called.

"Yeah." McCoy made his way into the room. Woody stopped moving and looked at him.

"You have a gun." Woody squinted his eyes at him.

"Hindi's."

"Danny…"

"Yeah." McCoy muttered.

"You have a-." Hoyt was starring at it.

"You were a cop Hoyt you've seen a gun before."

"Danny.." Jordan said softly.

"But you don't-."

"I'm a sharp shooter for the United States Marine Corps, I've held a gun before!"

"It's just not-."

"You're bleeding." Jordan observed, stopping her project and crossing the floor to her friend. "Danny you're bleeding."

"Yeah." He breathed looking suddenly pale.

"He shot you?" Woody blurted out, quickly at his side.

"Apparently." He raised an eye brow as Jordan started undoing his buttons. "Ow."

"Shit." Woody looked at the angry hole in his best friends shoulder.

"It's straight through." Jordan whispered. "That's good."

"Good?" Danny snickered.

"Get me some gauze."

"No." Danny pointed with his good arm towards the partition. "Finish."

"Danny-." Woody pressed a towel against both sides of the wound.

"Finish." He repeated. Jordan nodded slowly, pulling at Woody's arm.

"Come on." She whispered. Danny put his hand above Woody's leaning back against the wall, pinning the towel behind him.

Hoyt snapped the partition into place, bending down to secure it. He froze momentarily when he saw the gray loafers step in front of him. Slowly, he pulled himself to face Russ Watkins, gun in hand on the other side.

"Dear old Dad." Jordan said breathlessly coming behind Woody.

It was that moment that the freight elevator doors opened and the FBI's informant walked out with his hands in the air.

"It's a freaking family reunion." Danny chuckled weakly from his spot at against the wall.

"Calvin." Woody breathed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Put the gun down Mr. Watkins." Cal's voice was calm and empathetic. "No one's going to hurt anyone else today."

"You?"

"Yeah.. It's me."

"You know him?" Woody's voice echoed inside of the isolation chamber.

"**_You _**know him?" Russ Watkins turned towards his son in law turned prisoner with his mouth a gape.

"He's my brother." Hoyt growled.

"He's Bardhi's informant. He's in jail."

"God Calvin I should have know this came back to you somehow!" Hoyt dropped his head back and looked at the ceiling.

"Please, everyone calm down." Cal repeated. "Woody calm down. Is everyone alright?"

"_Alright_?" Woody shook his head, a scary grin appearing there. "Let's see, my pregnant wife who could go into labor at any moment hasn't had her seizure medication in-." He looked at his watch. "Thirty two hours. We're being held captive in a morgue that the _good guys _are threatening to gas at any moment while mobsters run around trying to kill us."

"Ahem." Danny cleared his throat.

"Oh… yeah.. And my best friend; the Marine ,turned pacifist, turned gun wielding maniac, has been shot in the arm."

"Thanks." Danny smirked.

"No problem." He snapped his head back to Cal. "Turns out it all leads back to my fucked up childhood and my adorable yet criminal little brother."

"Woody, you don't even begin to understand what's going on here. " Cal told him softly. "Mr. Watkins put down the gun."

"You are supposed to be in jail." The cowardly mobster shook his head.

"Does it look like I'm in jail?"

"I don't understand this.. I don't understand this at all."

"I don't either." The former detective studied his brothers features.

"He's an informant Woody." They all jumped at Bug's voice. He moved slowly towards them with his arms up. "He's been in protective custody. He works for the FBI now."

"You were supposed to stay-." Woody muttered looking from Bug to Cal before dropping his eyes back to Jordan. "Wait.. You work for-?"

"I told you, I wanted to deserve to be called uncle." He whispered.

"You're a narc?" Russ Watkin's hand shook. Woody watched the gun tremble.

"He didn't go out looking for the mob Woody.." Bug continued.

"Oh my God." Jordan whispered slowly as the pieces fell into place.

"The mob came looking for him." Danny finished, looking at Jordan before letting his eyes fall on Woody.

"What are you saying?" The older Hoyt brother asked, his eyes darting from person to person.

"He's saying that we set him up." A new voice joined the group. "Little did we know if we just waited around another few months we may have been able to go straight for the source."

"Tomar." Russ called softly to the unarmed Mob Boss.

"The source?" Woody asked dumbly.

"You.." Jordan whispered. "They used you to get to me."

"W-?" The question died on his lips. He looked at Bardhi. "You thought you'd draw Max out, get what ever you wanted from him."

"Little did you know." Jordan said shaking her head. "He didn't care if you used me for bait."

"Your brother was the weak link." Bardhi smirked. "Kill him, Russell."

"Wait!" Bug yelled quickly. Russ Watkins turned to look at him.

"I said kill him!"

"You don't have to." Cal told him softly.

"Kim.." He muttered turning the gun on Calvin Hoyt.

"The don't have access to anyone on the outside. The BPD turned off the phones. They can't order anyone to do anything, Including you." Calvin filled him in. Watkins' gun spun wildly towards Woody.

"Hindi?"

"I killed him." Danny McCoy said quietly from his spot against the wall.

"You what?" Woody whispered turning to face his partner.

"Shot him with his own gun."

"Who should you believe?" Bardhi asked his comrade, moving slowly towards him. "Them or me? You have seen my work Russ. You know what I can do."

"I'm.. I'm sorry…" Watkins' turned the gun slowly back on Cal. It was at that moment two small canisters came flying out of the elevator.

"So am I." He muttered lunging across the hallway and pushing Dr. VJ into the alcove. "Cover your face!"

The Swat team busted in the doors in full Hazmat just as the cloud of smoke fogged up the clear view of the isolation room. Just as a stray shot ran out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Damn it." The noise outside was mostly indistinguishable, but one stood out. The steady hiss of air streaming into the decontamination fold of the isolation tenting. "They shot through the outer layer." Woody made a move to insure that the small door between the actual field and the outside was sealed.

"How long's that going to hold?" Danny asked quietly, letting his head roll towards Woody.

"I don't know Rambo, an hour or so." Woody quipped, moving over towards his wife, before looking back a the hazy windows. He flinched with the second gun shot, instinctively covering Jordan with his shoulder. Danny studied the isolation barrier.

"It's okay." He muttered.

"It's fine, you know what? Let it in. Maybe a seizure would speed up these contractions." Jordan muttered.

"No no no.. you just keep him in there." Woody ordered.

"It's been over twenty four hours Woody, the risk of infection is getting higher by the second. He could be septic. Have you ever seen a baby in septic shock Woody? It's not pretty."

"Jordan I-. Wait." He looked at her incredulously. "_'Speed up these contractions.' _What contractions Jordan?"

His wife bit her lip.

"How far apart?"

"Ten minutes or so."

"Ten minutes?!"

"Or so."

"Damn it Jordan!"

"You were tied up!" She shouted. "And Danny's a little busy bleeding to death over there and-!" She stopped suddenly, her chin dropping to her chest with a gasp. Woody's mind flashed back to the last time he'd seen her do that. "Ow."

"Are they bad?"

"Well they don't feel good!" She ground out through clenched teeth. He glanced at his watch, until she pulled his hand away twining her fingers with his.

"Okay.. Okay.." He looked at her face. "Don't hold your breath Jordan." He reminded, before shooting a glance at Danny. "Help me out here will ya?"

McCoy shook his head before painfully moving himself towards them.

"Next time you guys come to Boston save me the invite and just drop me a post card." He growled, helping Woody ease her to the ground.

Hoyt glanced at the leak in the decontamination chamber of containment field trying to gage his time. The smoke was starting to clear a little, he could see shadows moving outside. Jordan tugged at his hand and he let his gaze fall back on her.

………….

"What the hell happened?" Matt Seely yelled as the Hazmat team started bringing people out of the building and dragging them towards triage.

"We have injuries." One of the Swat officers reported. "Six gas related and one gunshot wound. They're taking them to Boston General now, Sir."

"Oh my God." Amy VJ muttered as she recognized her husbands form being loaded onto a waiting ambulance. She dropped the file she'd been holding and broke into a run.

"Where are my parents?" Drew Hoyt asked pushing past the adults who'd formed a circle around them.

"Wait. Who was shot?" Garret Macy asked putting his hand up to Drew.

"The FBI informant Sir."

"No." Renee hung her head for a moment. "Is it life threatening?"

"It's hard to tell Ma'am, with the gas and all." The man said honestly.

"I don't mean any disrespect but where are my people?" Ed Deline said flatly.

"They're in the isolation room Sir." The officer reported. "The CN is still at a dangerous level. They're better off in there until the building has been cleared."

"That could take hours." Garrett muttered. "Tell me you at least got EMT's in there."

"I'm sorry Sir." The man shook his head at Garret. "A bullet penetrated the decontamination fold, Sir. No one can go safely in or out."

"Damn it!" Seely yelled, shaking his head a few times before looking up at the faces waiting for his orders. He looked at his partner. "Chris, get on the phone with anyone who was in that damn building and knows what's going on. I want someone suited up and standing as close to Woody and Jordan as humanly possible."

"Let me go." Nigel appeared from no where, wet towel draped around his neck and still pouring bottled water in his red eyes. "I'm fine suite me up."

"Fine, Nige go. I need to know what's going on. I want to talk to someone who knows how long that contamination field can hold and I want to know exactly what the risks are to Jordan and the baby. Both with short term extensive exposure and long term minimal exposure. Macy find out what's in that room and what's it going to do when exposed to CN." Matt looked at the Montecito crowd. "You guys hold tight."

"They had to put a tube in her throat." Ellie whispered softly from Ed's shoulder. "When they sprayed for bugs.." She looked up at Garrett Macy with her wide eyes. "She couldn't breath."

"We're going to take care of your Mom, Ellie. I promise."

…………………………..

Nigel Townsend had been remarkably unaffected by his few moments of exposure to the CN. Few would know it was from his time in Her Majesty's Royal Army, and at the moment, know one would care.

He'd sent his wife off begrudgingly to the hospital, but he himself had donned the protective garb and was now standing outside of trace. Watching and waiting.

"Aaah! Here-. I have to-!" Jordan panted out a strew of disjointed gasping words. "Woody!"

"Push Jordan." Was all he replied, his voice eerily calm. McCoy moved his body to offer her more support, steadying her with his good shoulder.

"Good Girl, that's it." He whispered, looking quickly at Woody.

"Okay Baby one more." Hoyt cupped his free hand around her knee. She dug her fingernails into his wrist and moaned at him. "You can do this." He told her calmly. "Last time ever, I promise."

He pulled his hand from her leg, when she clamped onto his shoulder and screamed.

Then there was Ben.

"Give me the stuff." Woody ordered sticking his hand out to Danny who moved back from Jordan and collected the hemostats and scissors. Woody moved quickly, separating the baby from his mother before cleaning out his mouth and nose, rubbing him gently. "Come on.. Come on.."

"He's not breathing." Jordan painted, leaning back into Danny. McCoy cried out in pain when she hit his shoulder before he eased her to the ground., covering her with the blanket from the medkit. She tired to sit back up again but he held her in place.

"Hold still Jordan. Hold still." McCoy scooted towards Hoyt. Woody was still frantically stimulating the baby.

"He's not breathing." He told Danny. His partner took the infant, jiggling him onto his bad arm, crying out in pain again.

"Help Jordan." He ordered, clenching his teeth and taking too quick breaths before starting CPR on the baby.

"Woody-." Jordan started to rise again.

"Stay down." He whispered running his hands across her clammy face. "It's okay."

"He's not breathing."

"Danny's taking care of him."

"Let them in." She craned her head frantically to the sealed door flap.

"No."

"Woody! Damn it forget about me the baby needs-!"

"What's the gas going to do to a premature infant in respiratory distress Jordan?"

"Let Nigel come in!" She begged.

"What can he do that Danny can't?" Woody asked in anguish. "Hold still Jordan. You have to stay calm." Hoyt could see the small mist of gas that was starting to make it's way into the room. His heart beat quickened, as he griped Jordan's hand and turned back to Danny.

"Woody.." Danny whispered turning his head slightly, still working on the baby. "I need you to do this."

"What?" He looked up from his wife, rolling her over onto her side slowly.

"I.. I've lost a lot of blood…" He muttered breathlessly his chest compressions becoming less controlled. "I.. I'm gonna.."

Woody moved from his spot and snached the baby from his partner. McCoy leaned forward on his good arm. Woody gave the baby a breath before studying Danny's dark shirt as little blood drops beaded through and onto the floor.

"Nige!" Woody yelled pulling his shirt up over his mouth and tucking Ben inside of it. "Get us the hell out of here!"

Nigel busted through the decontamination field with the Emt's just as Danny McCoy thudded to the ground, right before Jordan's body started quaking.

…………….

"They're coming out!" Matt yelled, holding up his walkie-talkie. Delinda McCoy made her way towards the waiting ambulances with the detective in tow. Ed Deline grabbed Drew Hoyt and shook his head, never releasing his grip on the boys sister.

"Wait here."

"No." Drew muttered pulling his body away from his grandfather.

Garrett Macy was jogging towards the area when the first paramedic appeared straddling the stretcher in a mad attempt to resuscitate the tiny infant.

"Any respiratory effort?" Garret asked jumping in with them as they loaded the ambulance.

"None Dr. Macy." One of the men told him as he tried to shut the door.

"I'm going." Drew Hoyt narrowed his mothers eyes at Garrett Macy, pointing his index finger at the baby. "I go where he goes."

The retired CME nodded, pulling the boy into the rig as the doors shut.

The next team came barreling from the building.

"He's in shock!" The EMT yelled to the waiting ambulance. "Through and through gunshot wound to the left shoulder. He's lost a lot of blood, we need to give O- now."

"Danny.." Delinda pushed her way to him.

"Ma'am please stand-." The driver began.

"I'm going." She told him dismissively as McCoy's shaky hand reached out towards her.

Ed Deline watched the ambulance close around his daughter and son in law, looking back towards the doors expectantly, feeling Ellie's grip tighten.

When it opened again all hell was breaking loose.

"I need Phenobarbital!" Nigel Townsend's yell proceeded the scene that followed. Woody ran along one side of the stretcher and an EMT the other. Nigel startled it, a knee on each side of each hip, holding the oxygen mask firmly to her face. "Phenobarb now!"

"That doesn't work." Ellie Hoyt whispered quietly, tears slipping down her cheeks. "It didn't work before."

"Ellie, they're going to help your mom-." Lily began slowly, Mary scowled.

"Wait.. Ed.. Wait.." She raised her hand towards Lily to stop her. "She's right."

"What?"

"She didn't respond to Phenobarb last time."

"NIGE!" Lily ran off to tell him, Ed Deline looked up to see the ME waving frantically towards the little girl. Ed took her by the hand and pulled her towards the other man with Mary in tow.

"Ellie.. Do you remember what they gave your mom before to stop the seizure?" Nigel looked gently at the little girl, trying hide his urgent tone.

"She was only seven." Ed Deline shook his head frantically.

"Ed she was there the entire time they were treating her in the ER." Mary told them quickly. "She remembers things. She-. Ellie?"

"Eleanora do you remember?" Woody took one hand off his wife and cupped his daughters chin, pulling her frozen gaze off of her mother. "Come on Ellie.. you can do this.."

The little girl turned her head to the tall Brit.

"Vicky.. Vecky.." Ellie's lips shook

"Vecuronium." Nigel said firmly holding the little girls eyes while she nodded.

"Good Girl!" Woody smiled at his daughter pulling her to his chest and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Eleanora." He whispered in her ear. "Stay with Aunt Mary."

She didn't watch them load her mother into the bus, she'd already turned her head into Mary's chest and started to sob.


	15. Chapter 15

Woody Hoyt was at a loss. His son was in the NICU, his wife was in the ICU, his best friend was in surgery and his brother was at another hospital completely. 'Condition Unknowns' splattered across the press release that Renee Walcott was reading in the lobby behind him.

Beside him, Delinda chewed furiously on her fingernail.

"Where's Drew?" She whispered absently.

"Upstairs." Woody muttered looking towards the elevator.

"Why are we sitting in the lobby?" Her voice was soft and distracted. Woody turned to look at her, her pretty face smudged with Danny's blood.

"I don't know which direction to go in." Woody muttered honestly, rubbing his hands down his face.

"Ellie?" Delinda's eyes slipped towards them.

"She's with Mary."

"Okay." She went back to working on her fingernail before huffing loudly and dropping her head to her palms. "I bring you kids half way across the country and then have no idea what I did with them."

"They're fine." Woody gulped, looking up at the lights. "I should have never came here. I should have told Matt that we didn't care who-."

"Stop it."

"I-." He shook his head, his eyes drifting to the ceiling. "Who cares? Honestly, who cares anymore who killed-? It's not worth loosing everything."

"Hey." Delinda's hand came down hard on his arm. "No one's loosing anything!" She said quickly. "It's all going to be fine."

As if on cue, Woody's phone started to ring. He looked down at it puzzled, Macy's cell.

"Garrett?"

"_Dad_?" Came a tearful reply.

"Drew?"

"_Dad you need to come up here."_

"Drew I-."

"_Dad_." He pleaded.

"Okay.. Okay.." He hung up the phone and looked at Delinda. "I.."

"Go." She blinked at him. "I'm going to wait for Dad." She nodded. "I'll call the NICU if I find anything out. Go."

He nodded quickly and started towards the elevator.

………………………………...

Nigel Townsend pulled at the top button of his shirt and made his way into the hall.

"For the love of God." His wife exhaled pulling herself from the waiting room couch and dropping into his arms. He pulled back a little, touching the bandage on her head. "It's fine."

He started to speak, changing his mind half way through and pulling her back against him. From her shoulder, he saw Eleanora Hoyt, her slim form stretched out on the couch with her head in Mary's lap. Her eyes clicked up to his.

Townsend pulled back from Kaitlyn, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her across the room before dropping down before Ellie.

"She's going to be okay." He told her firmly.

"I know." Ellie's tiny voice betrayed her, Nigel watched fresh tears pool in her eyes. "She promised."

"When?"

"Always." Ellie shook her head. "On the day I was born." She pulled herself up to a seated position as Nigel rose to his feet. "She told me Mommy's don't leave. She promised." Her innocent face blinked at him. "Can I see her now?"

Nigel nodded at her watching Mary lead her away, his mind playing the image of a young Jordan making promises to her baby daughter.

………………………………...

Delinda Deline stood momentarily still in her husbands recovery room.

"Baby?"

"Hey.." He whispered, once again sticking his hand out to her.

"You okay?" She locked her hand around his.

"I'm fine." He smiled.

"You're fine?" She squeaked in disbelief.

"I'm fine."

"You got shot."

"I did." He rolled his eyes at her. "And now I'm better."

"Better." She rolled her eyes right back.

"Jordan and the baby?"

"I don't know yet."

"Where are the kids?"

"Danny!" She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Delinda?"

"My husband got shot today, can we focus on that please?"

"Yeah." He brought her fingers to his lips. "Okay."

………………………………...

"Jordan.." She could hear him, and his voice lightens when she turns her head in that direction. "Come on Jordan open your eyes."

"She never listens to you, let Ellie try." Drew. Ellie. She struggled against the weight of her eyebrows.

"Moommm-eeee." Her daughters sing song voice sounds close. "Waakkke Uhhh-up!" Close. Defiantly not far. Not Vegas. Her eye cracks open, straining against the light.

"There you go. Come on Sweetie, that's it."

"Mommy?"

"El." She whispered, feeling her little girls fingers run across the edge of her arm before brushing against the clasped hands of her parents.

"Mrs. Hoyt?" The neurologist pulled her attention to him.

"Dr. Hoyt." Drew muttered as the man shone the light in her eyes.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

"Friday." Jordan growled.

"That's it. It's official, she's fine." Drew smirked.

"I'd like to do another CT scan." The doctor winked at the teenager. "Just to be sure."

"Woody?" Her voice was suddenly alarmed.

"What? What's wrong?" Hoyt cupped his wife's cheek.

"He wasn't breathing…He-." Her eyes darted to his, her hand instinctively dropping to her middle.

"He's fine." Woody whispered slowly. "He's fine, Honey. Look."

Drew had moved closer now, lowering the baby slowly to his mother.

"Hi Mom." He grinned, mirroring her own.

"Hi Baby." She whispered to Drew, her arms dropping slightly with the wait of the infant. "Hi Baby.." She told Ben, drawing her finger down the side of his cheek. "He's okay?"

"Yeah." Woody assured nodding his head. "Six pounds 11 ounces. 20 inches long."

"Danny?"

"Him too." Woody kissed her hands. "'Cept he's about one eighty-."

"Everyone else?" She swatted at him.

"Everyone's fine Jordan." He watched her kiss the baby.

"Thank God." She breathed, turning and kissing

…………………………

The knock gave him away, three raps on the top of the door was his best friends MO. It also came as no shock to him when the door slipped open before he'd had time to reply.

"Hey." Hoyt touched his forehead nervously. Danny knew it was in a last ditch attempt not to blurt out his question.

"Delinda says Ben's okay." McCoy kept his voice even.

"He's fine." The smile was brief but it made Danny grin with him anyway.

"Thank God."

"You should have told me how bad it was." Woody shook his head.

"You were busy." Danny quipped back.

"You could have died."

"What were you gonna do?"

"Jordan's a doctor."

"Also a little busy."

"Put yourself in my place."

"I would have never been in your place."

"What?"

"I would have never been in-. Come on Woody you would have never come with me. You would have stayed put."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you would have gone with the plan. You would have provided cover then gone back in the room." Danny shook his head. "That's a good thing Woody."

"Is it?"

"It's what a good younger brother does." Danny looked at him significantly. "Me? I always have to be the oldest. Pig headed and-. I need to learn to practice what I preach."

"Yeah." Woody breathed distractedly. Danny winced.

"Look Woody about Hindi."

"I shouldn't have come down so hard on you. It's just after everything.. I mean damn it Danny when I first came to the Montecito I was ready to shoot anyone that looked at Jordan the wrong way."

"Woody-."

"After Rigs and the Mob and everything I.. I.. I.. was out of control."

"Woody-."

"You were the one that talked me down. You were the one who made me realize that coming into every situation with both guns drawn wasn't the way to protect my family. I'd forgotten that and you gave it back to me."

"Woody-."

"You had every right to kill Hindi. He wouldn't have thought twice about killing my pregnant wife-. I just-."

"WOODY!" Danny chucked a plastic basin at him. Hoyt stumbled back.

"What?"

"I didn't kill Hindi."

"Huh?"

"I didn't shoot him." Danny couldn't help but smirk.

"You-?" Woody's head had cocked slightly to the left.

"Embellished.." Danny opened his palm as if to reveal something secretive.

"To make Watkins think.." Woody's wheels were turning now.

"Yeah."

"And you brought back the gun because-?"

"That man wouldn't have thought twice about killing your pregnant wife."

"Yeah." Woody lifted an eyebrow and looked at the wall, before grinning. "You lied."

"I embellished. It's what older brothers do."

Hoyt dropped into the chair by the bed.

"Where's Delinda."

"Ed took her and the kids to his hotel."

"Hilton?"

"Nah.. Something Dave Crop owns."

"The Smithton." Woody's eyebrows lifted and fell with the realization. "We should move over there it's nicer."

"Nah.. I want to go home as soon as they spring us. What are they saying?"

"Jordan can go tomorrow. Ben by Friday." He looked at Danny. "Jordan has to do some things though."

"I figured."

"You guys don't have to wait."

"We'll wait."

"Kay."

"Woody, go see him."

"Danny.."

"He fucked up. It's what not so good little brothers do."

………………………………...


	16. Chapter 16

_My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu _

And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind

_(You left me) _

………………………………...

"Will you please-?" Bug looked up from the chair where he sat arguing with the patient. "Woody."

"Hi."

"You came." His brother turned his gaping mouth towards Bug. Dr. VJ looked momentarily displaced, before the sarcastic stoicism slipped back.

"Maybe he can talk some sense into you."

"Doubt it." Woody raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"He has an infection." Bug said dryly. "He's pushing himself too hard."

Woody nodded dumbly, having no idea what to say to that.

"Come on." Cal whined, before turning to look at Woody again. "You know how it is. I'm sure after you got shot Jordan had to tape you to the bed."

The side of Hoyts mouth twitched, his head dropping to focus on his shoes. He hadn't thought about that in a long time. The shooting, what he'd done. How he'd hurt his wife. He hated Boston.

"You should-." He scuffed one side of his shoe with the other. "You should be careful."

"How are Jordan and Ben?"

"Fine. Jordan's getting discharged in a few hours."

"That's great." Woody nodded. "And Danny?"

"He'll be okay. He's sore."

"You'll know all about that soon." Bug hissed. Woody swallowed hard. It was surreal, almost like watching Bug and Nigel, only different more maternal. "They turn that little dial back and you'll be sore."

Woody made a face.

"It's a epidural." Calvin gestured to the IV pole. "I have to avoid narcotics. You know, 'cause of the thing."

"Yeah. Cal. That's great." Woody muttered. _The thing_.. Like your major narcotics addition?

"So you probably came for an explanation." Calvin Hoyt fiddled for a moment with his IV tubing before looking at his brother.

"I'm going to go call the Morgue." Bug said calmly, standing up and making his way to the door.

"I don't need an explanation Calvin. I just came to see that you were okay." Woody huffed tiredly.

"Maybe I need to give one."

"Maybe I've heard enough explanations for a life time."

"You're right you have." Woody's eyes lifted back to Calvin. "I'm asking you to listen to one more."

"I understand that they went looking for you because of me, because of Jordan and I'm sorry. " He shook his head. "But it doesn't change the fact that the used you to get to her and you let them. "Woody's eyes grew distant. "Coming into that room and seeing Samson pointing a gun at her face.." Woody looked away. "Then my kids.. My kids.."

"I had know idea they existed Woody. You can't blame me for that."

"But I do." Woody whispered. "I know that I shouldn't blame you. I don't want to but I do. I look at you.."

"And see a failure." Cal finished.

"Yeah." Woody rubbed his face hard. "Mine."

"It's not that sim-." Cal looked at his brother, the words registering. "Wait. What?"

"I raised you." He lifted his hand into the air. "I couldn't stop you from-. I didn't tell you enough about Boston. My job. Jordan's past." He shook his head. "I.. You didn't know what you were walking into. I never prepared you for this. _'Hey little brother, someday I'm going to grow up and marry the most amazing yet slightly manic girl, but um.. We're gonna be in trouble like 90 of the time and eventually end up running form the law. SO.. Um.. Don't get involved with any shady Albanians cause one or more of her dads may or may not be a mobster. '_"

"Woody?"

"How do you prepare someone for that?" He shook his head. "With my kids I have Jordan, Danny and the full back drop of the Montecito. It is amazing how much easier it is to raise street smart kids on the Vegas strip then in small town USA!" The fomer detective laughed at the irony. "When I think of Drew doing any of the things-. For years after I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I kept trying to decide where I went wrong with you. Where the hell did I go wrong?"

It took Cal a moment of silence before he realized Woody wanted answers. He wanted him to lay it out on the table. Where his brother had gone wrong.

"You were great." Cal muttered softly. Woody snorted. "You were young. What do you want me to say Woody? You're the only parent I ever had. Who do you want me to compare you to?"

"I don't know."

"You're a good dad Woody. If you don't believe me take a look at your kids. You should have seen them out there, they were amazing. Drew was right in it. Helping Lily and Garrett plot escape routs and explaining to Matt what all the little symbols on the blue prints meant. That kid knows more about security systems then-." Woody laughed a little at that. "And that mouth."

"That's all Jordan." Woody grinned proudly.

"He's amazing, and Ellie. God that cannot be the same little pig tailed baby I held all those years ago." Woody sniffed, batting the back of his hand agrily at his damp eyes. "She's gorgeous Woody. She looks just like her doesn't she?" Woody let out a strangled sob, realizing who his brother meant, it pained him he had to ask to be sure. "Like our mom."

Woody nodded. He'd known the second Ellie had come that despite the Jordan-like dramatics of her rapid birth, she was all Hoyt. Or rather all Elliot, their mother's maiden name. Her sparkling blue eyes and soft features, captivated him.

His mind had gone to the blurry image of her that he carried in his head. Only after they'd been cleared and he'd found the photo albums tucked away in the storage unit Nigel had gotten for them had he been able to confirm it.

She looked just like his mother. Cal stopped talking letting his brother collection himself.

"Ben looks like Jordan and Drew." He muttered a few minutes later. "His eyes are brown like hers. Only Ellie got the blue."

"You're taking all the good names by the way." Cal told him softly. "By the time I'm a dad I'll be stuck with Millard and Lyndon."

"Privilege of being the oldest." He muttered sitting on the edge.

"One of many."

"Yeah right."

"You have no idea what it's like-."

"Hey, Danny's three years older than me. Let me tell you, being the older brother sucks in comparison." Woody blurted. Cal smiled at him sadly.

"You two are really tight aren't you?"

"He's my best friend. I've never been this close to anyone. 'Cept Jordan." Woody looked at his hands. "He taught me a lot. He's been there for me through everything. He's been there for Drew and Ellie.."

"I'm glad." Cal said suddenly. "You needed someone. You'd been alone for a long time before you met Jordan. I'm glad you found a brother. I wish it could be different."

"What about you?" Woody tilted his head to the door.

"Bug?"

"Yeah.. That was.. Unexpected."

"He came to see me, right after the trial." Cal explained. "He said it was about forgiveness." Woody grinned sheepishly at that."His younger brother died. When they were kids. He couldn't save him. I guess he thought he'd try with me. He helped me turn informant. I'd done some snitching.. But he and Nigel made it real. The charges were dropped. I had to dissapear for a while. I stayed in England with his parents before I went to Chicago and started working under another name. I got through the organization pretty fast and started working undercover out of Boston. I'd be in jail if it wasn't for him. He made the connections, about the Mob seeking me out." Woody took a deep breath. "I just wish he'd have known about Watkins. I wish we could have seen this coming. "

"It's not your fault." Woody whispered. "It's Watkins, even Emily Cavanaugh's." Cal watched his brother scratch his head. "Mostly Max's. It needs to be laid to rest with him."

………………………………...


	17. Chapter 17

Someone commented that this had gone way way AU! I totally agree! One more chapter after this!

This one ends with Vegas flare. (I've watched a few eps lately) This has defiantly been a journey from CJ to LV!

Hope you made it!! Again thanks to Leah who keeps me on my toes, dishing out directions better than map quest.

She gave me the bones for this letter when I couldn't get past Dear Jordan.

Love ya.

lori

………………………………

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"If you change your mind.."

"I'll send you a signal."

"What's the signal?" His wife turned and glared at him. "I'm just saying what if I miss-?"

"Woody just stand here!" She sighed in exasperation, her shoulders tightening with tension.

"Okay." He put his free hand up in defense, pulling her clasped fingers to his lips and kissing them. She brushed his cheek before letting go of his hand and starting down the path to the gravestone.

She knew that Nigel had his name added to it but she still felt the shock radiate through her when she saw it etched there.

"I loved you." She said suddenly, brushing the tears from her eyes. "Both of you, in spite of yourselves."

Jordan dropped to her knees, moving her fingers over the letters of her father's name. "I still would have loved you.." Her head shook slowly from side to side. "You must have known. You had to have known, it would put me at risk someday. Even if I stopped digging…" She turned her face to the elegant E that started her mother's name. "This is your fault too you know. For so long you sat there on my pedestal blameless." She smiled. "But I'm a mother now and I know that come hell or high water I would do anything for my kids. No mental illness or troubled marriage or-."

"Hell or high water.." She exhaled slowly. "You left me. How could you..? Both of you..? My whole life spent trying to figure out why you left me. Trying to figure out who was going to leave me next.."

She paused for a moment, pulling something from her pocket and dropping it lightly by the stone. She cast one last glance at the picture. Her and her parents together, smiling. "Was it all a lie?" She took a deep breath. "I can't spend anymore time trying to figure it out."

She touched the photograph before pulling her hand away quickly.

"It ends now." She muttered standing and starting back to her husband. He was still where she put him, he opened his arms as she approached and she nuzzled into them. "Let's go home."

"I have to make a stop." He told her, gripping her hand until they were back at the rental Van. Danny slid the door open and she settled in beside the baby.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

………………………………...

"Dad, seriously, can't we just go home?"

Woody swung his way out of the Elevator and turned down the hallway.

"No." He pushed the door open and ushered the kids into the room. "Come on."

"Woody?" Calvin Hoyt took survey of each of them.

"This is your Uncle Cal. He's my brother." He told them softly. "He's made mistakes big ones, but he's making up for it. He took care of you all those years ago." Woody held Drew's eyes. "Because we're family." He swallowed hard. "You wanna thank someone for getting your mom and me and your baby brother out of that building alive? Thank him."

Drew's eyes lifted in surprise.

"If he wasn't there I wouldn't be here." He turned towards Cal. "You should be proud to call him your uncle."

With that said, Woody Hoyt took a deep breath and stuck out his arms. Cal blinked at the small creature in front of him before tentatively letting him lower Ben into his grasp.

Woody nodded firmly.

"To new beginnings." He muttered softly. "Second chances."

………………………………...

"Oh God we need a crib." Jordan muttered in panicked exhaustion somewhere over Missouri.

"Sam got one." Mary muttered lifting up the edge of the eye mask she was wearing..

"Just Great.." Woody groaned, leaning across the isle to tuck the edges of the blanket around Ben who was gratefully still sleeping in his seat. "It's probably cast iron with a canopy."

Behind him Drew snorted in response.

"She said something about Luis Vatton." Delinda muttered, her eyes never fluttering.

"Didn't _anyone_ mention to her that I hate fancy stuff?" Woody groaned.

"Did _I_ mention I hate Boston?" Danny groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Delinda fluffed the pillow under his bad shoulder.

"Shut up." Ed ordered, Woody leaned forward to see his feet sticking out over the armrest of the first two seats. "Go to sleep all of you!"

"Gheez, Boss." Danny grumbled.

"Oh and about that. Vacations over. You and Hoyt go back to work when we get off this plane." He decided.

"I'm injured!" Danny protested.

"Get over it." Ed hollered back.

"To much talking!" Jordan whined snuggling further into Woody's shoulder.

"Amen Sister." Mary huffed. The plane went silent again.

"I'm never going anywhere with you again." Danny muttered slowly.

"Who asked you?" Woody shot back in a loud whisper.

"You did!"

"You practically begged to go with me."

"Begged? You begged me!"

"Did not."

"Ahhg!" Jordan moaned, moving her body towards the window. Mary clapped her head phones down over her ears.

"Dad!"

"DO NOT MAKE ME TURN THIS PLANE AROUND!"

* * *

It was sometime after Woody and Danny had fallen asleep that Jordan woke up to feed Ben. She looked around the plane at her family with a slow smile, settling the baby back in his carseat. 

Settling back in the seat next to her husband she pulled out the letter again, moving the envelope around in her hands. Remembering Nigel's remoresful eyes, as he'd handed it to her.

She opened it slowly, unfolding the weathered stationary to reveal her fathers hand writing.

_Dear Jordan,_

I don't know where to begin. I know as I write this that I don't have a lot of time. Please understand that I love you.

I know I wasn't the father you needed most of time. I failed you not only as a child, but as an adult when I wouldn't help you on your quest for the truth. I was a coward, afraid of how you'd judge me, afraid of what knowing would do to you knowing that your father was a mobster. I hope you know I was a reluctant one at best.

You and James were not born to me, but you are my children none the less. Both of you. Your mothers illness complicated an already complicated life, but I loved her. My decision to give James up was made with a heavy heart. I felt it offered him protection at a time when I couldn't protect him.

Things had changed by the time you came along. I had moved up further in the organization as well as on the force. I was better able to care for you and for your mother. Your mother was deeply interconnected in the mob and she became a liability. They killed her off to send us all a warning, Blackie would not be double crossed.

I would not be surprised if you and Woody have already unlocked many of these secrets. Your biological father is Russ Watkins. He was a weak man with responsibilities beyond an illegitimate child. He did well with Kim and Matthew. Perhaps better than I did with you. However at the time you had protection as my daughter than as his.

Some where along the line the lies became truth and the past I'd worked so hard to hide seemed like a fable. It wasn't until it all came undone and you realized _I wasn't the man you thought I was . I am sorry Jordan, but I am also proud. Proud of the life you overcame. _

More importantly the way you were able to let your love for Woody overcome your fears. The life you have built in Las Vegas, the family you have, puts to rest a painful past. My daughter the fugitive is the happiest I've ever seen her. Vegas suits you, Woody suits you, motherhood suits you. Your mother would be proud.

_I love you Sweetheart, _

Dad

From what Nigel knew he'd followed her to LA. He was the man that was following her, the man Nigel's guy had seen. From the letter she knew he had tracked her to Las Vegas. Apparently he'd settled in LA, dying before the kidnapping. Never knowing what was to come. Never knowing what he had done, the danger he'd put her in not once but twice. The danger that she would always fear just below the surface.

She snuggled closer to her sleeping husband, casting a glance around the plane knowing that these people would keep her safe in a way that no one else could. Not even her family in Boston. Not her lawyer sister, or her government employee friends married to the BPD.

She closed her eyes and waited to be home.


	18. Chapter 18

"_Dr. Hoyt_?" The noise startled her away from the task at hand and her opponent used that to his advantage. She rolled her eyes when she heard the splat. Jordan looked from the intercom back to the mess in front of her .

"Yeah?" She swiped at the glob of baby food on her blouse before commandeering the spoon from Ben.

"_You have visitors in the lobby_."

"Visitors?" She stood up grabbing a washcloth and dabbing at the stain.

"_Yes Ma'am_."

"Umm.. Isn't my husband down there?"

"_Mr. Hoyt said you would want to meet with them directly, Ma'am." _

"Of course he did." She muttered rubbing the baby's chubby cheeks with the towel before hoisting him out of the high chair. "I'll.. Um… be down in a minute." She pulled the bib off of the baby and smoothed his jumper down, pulling out her phone and hitting speed dial. "You can't walk the front of the house?" She accused, pressing the phone between her shoulder and ear as she activated the security system in the elevator.

"_I'm in the middle of something_." Woody huffed.

"Yeah so am I." She sighed. "Childrearing."

"_Jordan seriously_-."

"I'm covered in baby food."

"_I'm sorry?_"

"Woody!"

"Honey I'm in the-."

"Middle of something yeah I got it." She pressed the end button with force before hitting another button.

"McCoy."

"I'm going to kill my husband." She whined pressing the phone on her shoulder again as she fought her way through the Casino..

"_Take a number_."

"Me first." She put her hand over Ben's ear, clapping the other one against her chest. "My kids gonna be deaf from casino noise cause he can't-."

"_We're in the middle of something and he decides he's gotta go play host in the house while I-."_

"What?" She squinted her eyes, just making out Woody's lanky form standing at the desk.

"_He gets a call from the lobby and he_-."

"I gotta go." She hung up the phone dropping it into her pocket as she approached him.

"Woody what the hell?" She whined as he turned grabbing Ben from her arms.

"You brought him with you?" He screeched shielding the four month old's head from the wild environment.

"What was I supposed to do leave him in the suite?" She growled.

"You could have. He'd have been very safe, that's a top of line security system you've got here, Luv."

Jordan froze turning slowly towards _that_ voice.

"Nige."

"Surprise." Lily Seely said softly, from her spot at the Britt's elbow.

"What are-?"

"If you can't bring the girl to Boston.." Townsend said softly.

"Bring Boston to the girl." She breathed looking at the group in front of her. Garrett Macy leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"Your always saying-." Bug began before looking at his friends quickly. "Is this a bad time?"

Jordan's eyebrows quirked up as he mouth slipped open.

"No." She shook her head. "No, of course not.. I'm just.. Surprised."

Lily grinned at her nervously.

"Oh, God.. I-." She tossed her arms around Lily before motioning to the casino. "We should.. Let's.."

"We should go someplace where we can hear." Woody finished, nodding his head at the baby. "And we really don't like to have him down here."

Jordan lead them through the casino towards the staff elevators before slipping inside and opening the security system.

"May I?" Nigel asked, touching the consol tenderly with his finger tips.

"Go ahead." Jordan whispered, her eyes falling over her former coworkers.

"It's breathtaking." He whispered dreamily to Matt and Bug. "Self activated, bio locking, video surveillance. Woodrow if you'll do the honors." Woody opened his mouth quickly before pressing his thumb onto the pad.

Suite empty, proceed with entry, mate? Scrolled across the screen, Bug rolled his eyes.

"Breathtaking!" He muttered. "I was hoping one of the children were in there. You should see what this breathtaking thing can do it's.."

"Breathtaking?" Garrett said dryly. Jordan smiled at him.

"Yes." Nigel muttered, his slight annoyance interrupted by the beep of the system.

Corridor secure. Proceed.." ? Scrolled across the screen, Bug rolled his eyes. .

"It can sense when people are present, then show you who is in the hallway. All house staff have a chip in there badge that the system recognizes, however, if for some reason that chip is misused, you can visually identify the person. It also provides a thirty second lock out of all suites, so that no one else can enter or exit the hallway until we've entered the house."

"Yes. We feel very safe." Jordan smirked suddenly feeling a little self conscious about all the security.

Woody pressed his finger to the right side of the pad until the door beeped open.

"There are dual thumb pads one opens the door the other-."

"Calls the Calvary." Woody smiled.

"It's.."

"Breathtaking." Bug muttered dryly before raising his eyes to the room. "Oh my god you live here?"

"It's breathtaking isn't it?" Woody grinned, the phone on his hip started to buzz. He looked at Jordan.

"He want's you dead." She nodded towards the ringing phone, grinning at Danny's intollerence.

"Yeah. I have to go." He looked at Ben. "You want me to..?"

"Yeah."

"Come on Buddy lets go see Grandma." He muttered grabbing the bag from the door and saying a quick goodbye.

"There's a misses Big Ed?" Matt Seely asked wearily.

"I wouldn't call her that…" Jordan smiled. "I guess we need to get you guys rooms.."

"Woody did that." Garret told her softly.

"He knew..?"

"Surprise!" Lily said again, Jordan looked at her baby food stained blouse.

"A heads up wouldn't have killed him." She muttered.

"Sweet potato is a good color on you." Lily whispered. She gestured towards the bed room before disappearing through the doors.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Bug moaned.

"It wasn't." Nigel quipped.

"She's just surprised. " Lily muttered, slipping her hand in Matt's.

"She's shocked." Bug muttered. "Worlds are colliding. The past and the present crashing together like.. Like.."

"You and your dramatic analogies?" Garret growled.

"I'm just saying she doesn't look happy to see us."

* * *

"Then Sydney and I have to convince the wife, to give back the box with out letting on that it's got the guys heart in it." Bug laughed heartily.

"His actual heart?" Delinda clarified again, her hand clapped over her mouth in awe.

"His heart." Bug nodded. Jordan smiled at him, getting up from her chair and moving towards the study.

"Why are you hiding in here while Bug gets to tell all the good stories?"

"I'm not hiding. I'm catching up on some things." Nigel sniffed, pointing to his lap top. "Helping Kaitlyn handle the morgue while we're gone."

"From what I met of your wife while we were there, I think she can handle it." Jordan quipped.

"She gets tired more easily now." Nigel said absently.

"Tired?" Jordan quirked up her eyebrow as the Britt turned around to face her with a sheepish smirk. "You old dog!"

"She's due in September." She bit the edge of her lip mid grin.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't know.."

"What? If I'd want to know about your kid?" She rolled her eyes dramatically. "I was in the Nigel Townsend Fugitive Relocation Project and you still knew about mine."

"Jordan.."

"What? Is this about my supposed hatred of all things Boston because I swear there is a can of baked beans in my kitchen right-."

"It's about the fact that I lied to you for ten years Jordan!" He moaned leaning against the back of the chair. She stilled for a second before dropping onto the edge of the loveseat.

"Max?" She asked in confusion. Nigel rubbed his head with both palms.

"I shouldn't have-."

"You did the right thing." She looked at her shoes, touching the left to the right.

"I know that I should have gone to you or at least Woody and I'd understand if you never-. Wait what?"

"It's behind me." She said softly.

"It's _behind_ you ." Nigel shook his head slightly. "Miss 'I will go to the ends of the earth for the truth' Cavanaugh-."

"Grew up." She said quickly, her eyes finally meeting his. "Ran from the law, got married had two kids, survived their kidnapping and return, a brain tumor, having a baby in a morgue.." She rolled her arms at the wrists. "You learn to be thankful for the normal moments in ones life."

Townsend grinned slight.

"So you don't hate me?"

"You're like a brother to me." She shook her head. "You're Drew's godfather."

"So.. You just hate Boston then?" The man grinned at her mercilessly until she smacked him with the back of her hand.

* * *

"You knew." She said firmly as the door shut behind Garret Macy.

"You hate me?" Woody asked pulling her through the suite into there bedroom.

"I just.." She flopped down on her side of the bed.

"Nigel wanted you to be surprised." He said quietly, reaching over her to set the alarm.

"Nigel was afraid I'd find a reason for them not to come." She fidgeted with her pants before pulling them off as he walked to the bathroom.

"Would you have?" He called back.

"I don't know." She announced joining him at the sink. He kissed her forehead and wandered back into the bedroom.

"Then I probably shouldn't tell you that Cal's on his way in from Chicago tomorrow?"

"Woody!" She yelled from the door way, tooth brush hanging from her mouth.

"We have to Baptize Ben Jordan." He said softly.

"Well shit then I should put my star-crossed siblings on plane and get them out here too!" She hissed stomping back into the bathroom.

"Maybe you should!" He called standing up from the bed and following her.

"Are you crazy?" She pushed past him into the bedroom, curling up on her side of the bed facing away.

"It's time to put it to bed Jor." He said softly, sitting beside her. "Up until now it's just been a glorified run." She turned to look at him. "We've spent all this time fighting the pull between Vegas and Boston. Maybe it's time to do some blending?"

"Maybe." She breathed.

"It's not really going to be behind us until we do." She looked at him warily, before her face softened. "As frustrating as it is for you? You know I'm right."

"I hate it when that happens." He smirked, tugging her across the bed and into his arms.

"Lucky for you it's rare."

* * *

Okay! Okay! Okay! Here we go." Lily Seely turned towards Ellie, tossing her flowers at her. "Look there."

Nigel took another picture, before Garrett put his hand over the lense of the camera.

"Come on now."

"Are we ready to start?" The man in the gold robe asked patiently.

"Yes Reverend." Nigel muttered.

"You have your own vows?"

"We do." Woody grinned.

"Great then. Lady's and Gentlemen we are gathered to rejoin this couple in holy matrimony. Jordan and Woody have come again before this congregation with there own intentions. Woody?"

"How's the tie?" He whispered holding it up to her, she nodded in approval. "She picked it out." He whispered smiling at Garret. "I love you so much." He looked down at their clasped hands. "Jordan I promise to protect you from monsters, those both external and internal. I promise to help you raise our children in honesty and trust. I swear to you forever. I swear I'll never leave you. I know with my very last breath I will still be working to keep you happy."

Jordan squeezed his hands firmly.

"Jordan?" Reverend gold robe gestured to her.

"Woody." She sighed. "I promise you life will never be boring." He snickered at her and she grinned widely. "I promise you I'll always put our family first, above everything else. I promise to work hard to identify which of my relatives are homicidal and which are harmless." She turned her head towards her brother and sister, giving them a hard once over. Kim shook her head, dropping her eyes to her feet with a giggle. Mathew just closed his eyes. "I swear to you that I will always remember where we came from and what you were willing to give up for me. I'll try to remember, when my insecurities sneak in that you literally gave your life for me and we started over together. You saved me then. You save me every day and I love you for that."

"You to still want to be married?" Gold Robe asked pointedly with his thick southern accent. The couple nodded. "By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada and by the fine People of Vegas I now pronounce you still married. You may kiss the bride."

"Okay!" Bug looked at his watch a few seconds into the kiss. "I hate to be a jerk but.." He tapped his watch. "Father Paul you're on."

The reverend nodded, turning towards the other man of the cloth, who gestured Calvin Hoyt forward. Cal held Ben up to him. Kim took her place at his side.

"Parents and God Parents, is it your intent that this child be baptized into the Catholic faith?"

"It is." Kim whispered softly. Paul rushed through the sacrament as eloquently as possible. Cal laughed as his nephew's eyes widened as the water hit his head, looking at him for an explanation and crying when none came. He snuggled him close as Kim toweled him down before heading to the reception.

* * *

"How 'bout I take him?" Cal asked softly taking Ben from his mother as they got out of the Montecito's airport shuttle on the way back from seeing off the Boston crowd. "We'll go in and get settled, and you guys can walk around for a while."

"We could start dinner." Drew grinned at his uncle. "Since you're practically a gourmet chef you know.."

"You mock?" He feigned injury as they started away from the couple.

"You burnt potatoes."

"Fine you cook I'll clean." Cal offered.

"No I'll cook, you'll clean and you will watch Ben." Ellie said pointing at each of them as they disappeared into the hotel.

"Well. I think we've been ditched." Jordan said softly.

"Come with me." Woody told her gently. "I have one more thing."


	19. Chapter 19

He pulled her towards the small garden area behind the hotel.

"I don't know how they keep this so green." She muttered absently.

"It's irrigated." He explained half heartedly leading her towards the small rose bush in the corner.

"What's this?"

He took her hand and pulled her down to her knees in front of it, running there joined fingers over the lettering on a small plaque.

in memory of max and emily cavanaugh

"Woody." She whispered, turning her head to look at him.

"That's all it is, a memory. And memories can't hurt us."

"I just want to know why." She told him softly.

"We don't know why." He whispered to her.

"I just wish I-."

"Why won't make it better, Jordan."

"I know."

"I thought he loved me."

"He loved you."

"Did he really?"

"Jordan."

"Think of Ellie. Would you ever do-."

"Of course not." Woody pulled her back and looked into her face. "But we know better."

"He should have known better."

"He didn't though."

"I made mistakes with Cal."

"You were a kid."

"Honey.."

"You never left him. You could have. You could have left him with your family and gone away to school. You could have.." She stumbled over her words and he pulled her closer.

"She didn't want to leave you Jordan."

"She should have gotten help. She should have gotten away from it. Away from him. He was a mobster for godsake."

"She didn't want to leave you."

He pulled her to her feet turning towards the stereo before he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Dance with me." She settled her head onto his chest.

_Is that seat taken?  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me? _

_My mind it kind of goes fast  
I try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart _

_My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu _

_ I came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. him. _

_My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart _

My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart  
My heart won't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu

And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
And I can't this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
can't change your mind  
(You left me)  
Can't change you mind  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)  
(You left me)

Go away  
Make it go away  
Please.

"Tell me again."

"She didn't want to leave you Jordan. It wasn't her choice."

She pressed her body more firmly against his.

"I never will. Not ever."

"Promise?"

"Swear."


End file.
